Muggle's, not as weak as they seem
by NeverSayNo2HP
Summary: What happens when Harry had a friend before the wizarding world tracked him down. Evangeline Karry Bole, muggle elite gymnast, best friend of Harry Potter. Does her being in his life change everything? Manipulating Dumbledore, Weasley's and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

Evy woke up in the morning to her alarm ringing. She slowly turned over and raised an arm to shut it down, the silence that followed was removed when she heard the shouting words of her mother telling her brother and sister it was time to wake up and go for training.

Evy turned in her bed, stretched then put her hands behind her head, with a sigh she started thinking about her life. She was a 14 year old elite gymnast, put into it when she was just a little girl and her parents had seen her exhibition for PE class at school. She had done a several tricks she felt like learning just for fun, she had done one flip and her parents were sold, they had even gone to her coach and asked if she like her brother and sister who were sporty in tennis for her brother and hockey for her sister.

Evy came out of her thoughts at her mother telling her to wake up as well, so she got up to start getting ready for her training time. It was like a routine and she knew gymnasts needed a time table like this so she stuck to it because she planned on making it to the Olympics in 1996, something her parents and also her wanted, she wanted it because she wanted to be the best gymnast in Britain and then the world, but maybe by winning her parents might like her more than her siblings. Evy went down and had the food her mother set up for her, once that was finished she got into the car, as her mother would be dropping her off at the training center club. Evy sighed at what her parents were telling her siblings. It wasn't nice being so ignored except getting instructions about her gymnastics. As her mother was taking her to the club where she trained, Evy was thinking about her friend Harry Potter.

She still remembered the first day she had seen him, he was being bullied by his cousin who was the resident bully with his gang of mean cronies, and right then she had decided to be Harry's best friend and he was going to be her own. Evy giggled as she remembered making a plan of attack and how to make sure his relatives didn't have a problem with her being his friend. She even had a log diary, finally the day came when she saw her chance, she got up where she was watching the spectacle. Evy walked over to them then suddenly jumped in between Harry and his cousin. She started acting like an idiot, pretending to be a ninja, she asked him his name, he said Dudley and to beat it, Evy said no can do, she was an assassin and someone asked to have him removed, then Evy started moving towards him, she did the ninja act again and added some cartwheels before the boys ran off. She started laughing at that and turned to Harry who looked rather surprised and slightly amused but put up a front of shame. Evy said you're welcome, Harry said he didn't need her help, now he was going to be in trouble at home. Evy smiled as she stood before him and said well that's what friends do, so if he wanted they can be friends, ninja friends. Harry smiled amused at her then she added that he has a day to decide, and could meet her at the school library, she liked hanging out there, Evy smiled one last time then got back into ninja mode and was off for class since lunch should end soon. All night she was wondering if she had carried out the plan right. But the next day it had worked because Evy had been approached by Harry, she smiled as he shyly said he would like to be friends. Evy said not to worry about it they would be best friends soon. Harry had this hopeful look on his face. So Harry and Evy had received their first friend in life.

Evy smiled thinking about it, from then on her and Harry's friendship had started at a difficult point, she would only get to meet him some times, like at school, in the evenings at a tree she had dubbed theirs, neither Harry nor Evy wanted to take the other to their homes. Harry would ask Evy many questions about herself or random things he didn't know about, she would ask him some questions but she understood he had some background he didn't want to tell her so she respected it by avoiding the talk, she would spend quite some time roll playing just for fun since it is their favorite game, Evy would bring some of her toys to play with him like a small soccer ball to keep around as they talked, or playing cards, they would sometimes have fun running from Dudley by roll playing which made it a fun sport, Evy would scare them off by going all crazy ninja which Harry had a joy laughing about, they would do their homework together, she realized Harry was smarter than what he showed in class so she said in her work as they work he could be satisfied by the grade they receive, Harry was for it though he had some convincing from Evy. Then there was a very important day for them, it was Christmas and Evy had to go with her family to meet her relatives, Harry like always had a bad time, but that changed about three days after Christmas when Evy had taken him to the Church, there she sang carols while the preacher played on the piano, she smiled seeing the emotion on Harry's face. That look intensified when she had given him a kid sword, it was small but she thought of the games she and Harry played in which he chose to be the good guy most of the time. Harry had been really happy with it and swung it around like an amateur, still good though, Evy had the ninja thing down, she told Harry that sword was his and only his now, she showed him where she had in an ugly script had carved his initials near the hilt. Harry had been so happy he had hugged her for the first time, after which they hugged a bit more often when Harry or Evy were so happy. That first Christmas of their's had become a ritual, he would always come to the Church during Christmas and after a few days Evy would sing there every night, he would get a present from her and she would get him to do something for her as a present, it was a good deal and made Christmas so much more bearable, they would play in the snow, Harry was however very grateful that for some reason weird things didn't happen when she was around. Her parents knew not whom she hung out with and didn't care till Petunia told her mother about Harry but Evy was so good at manipulating her parents when it came to Harry. Anyway they met at six years of age and now it was five years later, they had become very close, Evy had friends in the form of girls on the club she joined at the age of 7, Harry never failed to encourage her about continuing with gymnastics, he would even watch her and learn with her, for him it was easier something she didn't understand besides maybe his weight. On his birthday's she would make him a cup cake since that was all she could make by herself, he loved it and the look always made her smile brighter, her mission since then had been to make Harry as cheery as her when with each other.

Middle school finished and Harry was to go to the public high school which they heard only bad things about while she would be now completely home schooled since she would have to spend the next ten years of her life in a fixed regiment of training, home schooling, and anything else that excludes dating while keeping in health and the other usual rules. However about a full week before Harry's birthday many letters and owls were seen around his place, she didn't understand it as Harry said he didn't except that the letters all had his name with his address right down to his sleeping place. Evy had already known that Harry slept in the room under the stairs, she was really pissed off by it by Harry had grown used to it and she didn't want him to know that his cousin had leaked this information to her, she knew Harry would run then. Then on a Sunday while Evy was at church and went to see Harry he wasn't there, no one was there, in fact they had left. They never took Harry with them so she was worrying slightly. About three days later the Dursley's were back, Evy had spied on them to see if Harry was with them, by climbing a tree she could tell he wasn't in his room either. There wasn't an owl in sight anymore. Dejected she had gone home and not talked in her brooding. But two days later Harry was back again, he seemed so much happier and she tried asking him what had happened and what was making him so happy. He told her his parents had signed him up for a school they went to and wanted him to go also. He told her it was called Hogwarts and a boarding school so he wont be back until a year later. Evy had been really sad about that and ran away crying. Harry had followed her enough till she wont respond to him so she left to her home, cried in bed, ignored her brother and sister teasing her about something stupid. Evy didn't leave home for about three days before finally Harry had come looking for her, she had spent the next few hours being convinced by Harry about how they could keep in contact, the main being by owl post, he said he got one as well and how it's a trained owl called Hedwig. She smiled saying she liked that name, they were okay then. Evy had made him a cupcake the next day to make another wish but also celebrate with her, she had given him the job of sharing many calorie food so she had only some of it, better to keep maintaining. Evy was so tearful the day he was leaving, her partner in crime was going away, she would be left with all the other normal teens, her best friend was leaving. She had hugged him tightly as he told her he would miss her and that she better be able to do more tricks when he comes back, she promised to show him the medals she got from upcoming meets.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

It took her only one day to realize that without her best friend life was kind of monotonous. But by the end of the week a letter had come to her by this beautiful snow white owl, she read it out loud and was happy Harry was having a great time, and then she spent several hours playing attention to Hedwig who had started adoring her. Once she finished the letter back to Harry Hedwig was on her way out as Evy waved for several minutes at the white dot in the night sky. Evy sighed remembering that the letters had stopped at one point because without Harry sending Hedwig to her she couldn't converse with her, it was a long year, she put her anger at Harry for not keeping in touch with her into her gymnastics. She rolled her eyes remembering how mixed her emotions were about Harry being back soon, angry and excited, she didn't know what to do about it and when Harry came to see her at the gym the next day she had first shouted at him then hugged him tightly. Harry found it a bit amusing but had told her his life there was very difficult, his parents were apparently famous there and thus him as well. So she let him rant to her and she helped him with a plan to deal with all the sheep as she referred to as his fans. He laughed about it and soon joined in with her. Half the summer was going well until Evy had to go to the Dursley's asking what had happened to Harry, she got shouted at before kicked out. She huffed before going to a tree and climbing up, she could see that Harry wasn't at all happy as he lay in bed bored out of his mind. She caught Hedwig's attention who started getting Harry's attention, he smiled seeing her and for the next few hours she was entertaining him like an old silent movie. Then she had to go home, she did that for about a few days then just on Harry's birthday again he had disappeared while leaving behind a brutally pulled out window that was on the lawn. She didn't risk talking to the Dursley's but had spied enough to find out that Harry had been rescued, she was kind of sad thinking about how she wasn't the one to rescue her but really it was impossible to do, she had been learning how to unlock locks but vowed only to learn so she could free Harry. She had been looking forward to spending several more weeks with him, now the rest of summer was like the year, boring to a point that gymnastics was the only thing to make her even happy. She always found time for him but now he didn't have time for her. Evy crossed her arms thinking about how that pattern continued for the next two years. He would send her mail sometimes only, then there was when he came back and the stories he told her about his sad year. He did spend more time with her and they were on the lookout for a Sirius Black who had escaped from prison and said to be dangerous. They didn't find him but had found a mangy big black dog, she had forced the dog into having a bath then fed it any left over's at her home, Harry hadn't met the dog because he always disappeared before she could get Harry to meet Snuggles. Then one day she noticed both of them had gone missing, again but this time Harry had sent her letters more and more, she was happy about at least that much. But as she guessed him sending her letters had decreased to a 1 letter three months a time. He did share with her about this Sirius Black having something to do with him. That was a serious issue but at least she knew that Sirius wasn't in her area anymore. Evy smiled at the weird chocolate she got from Harry, it was interesting and she sent back to him a diary he can rant into if he needed to do, he had been thankful for it as said in his letter.

Anyway this year she had started training with a sensei to learn how to protect herself and Harry when he comes back and bring Sirius with him. She was glad that gymnastics made learning the art of defense in this way much easier. She was excelling at a fast rate and got several talks from her sensei about only defending herself for reasons of extremes and no options being available. Evy had met up with Harry and he had much to share with her, the fact that Sirius was his godfather and they were ok with each other now though he was on the run Evy was for it and tried making plans of Harry going to spend summer with his godfather. Harry told her about the issue of why it couldn't be, she comforted him about that fact. During the summer she had a feeling Harry wanted to tell her something but kept stopping himself from doing so. Anyway she had been using Harry as her partner to stay in shape and she would teach him the beginnings of the art she now knew. Harry was excited to learn it and was such a great student that she had him meet her sensei, he decided to teach Harry as well. Harry felt like he was being trained and did understand why Evy liked the art and gymnastics, flipping around was a lot of fun. He had decided to tell his friends he was fine with staying at his relatives longer, which was till Ron told him about the QWC he just had to go to, so he had to deal with Evy being sad again but this time she said he told her before he left. They had a lot of hanging out till that moment; she had given him the many presents she had bought him during the last two years that she couldn't give since he didn't send Hedwig. He was happy to receive them by the look on his face. Anyway after he left Evy was back on a routine and working hard since she would be going for another National competition, she was a top competitor and watched her back very well at the jealous girls who wanted her out. During the year she had gotten close to a boy and they had started dating, but all that went to hell when one of her team mates had cheated on her, she didn't like cheaters one bit and dumped his ass right away, he got the coldest shoulder from her. It hurt a little seeing him start to go out with that girl he cheated with on her. This only helped her excel more on her gymnastics.

As the days were passing, her parents took her to the competition arena in London, in her opinion they came to only get more sponsorship's they knew she would get gold each time which was why they took the money that came from the sponsors for their own desires, she was just glad they hadn't moved yet, good thing she could manipulate them to not move as she was the money maker in the house since her brother and sister had moved out to train for their own competitions. During the two days at the arena she had given the interviews and did her thing then owned the apparatus's, she didn't trust anyone there from not trying to disqualify her. She got the gold for each one, she was happy and her parents ecstatic for getting the money and fame. She made sure at least some money came to be in her account in case she needed something. Now she was training for the Worlds competition, she was being worked hard to do some new stunts made into her own style. It was difficult to say the least but she was working on it. Evy got out of the car and walked straight into the building after saying a bye to her mother. Pulling her clothes off to be in just her Leotard, she got started on her warming up, it took her about two hours to be warmed up. She signed some autographs as the small girls came to her, and then got back to working. Her coach called her up, she liked this coach because he was so much like her sensei, and he gave great motivation to her when she needed it at moments her life felt like crap just being on her own. When lunch arrived she had her fill of healthy food and some desert then going back to working. Five more hours of working later she was in the car and on her way home. Once home she showered then did her homework. Being 15 Evy was going to be giving her GCSE's this year and studied well for it, she wanted the least being a B in case her day was bad. She looked up from the book she was reading in bed and saw Hedwig on the sill, she giggled and went over to pet Hedwig who nuzzled into her jaw. Evy kissed Hedwig's crown before taking the letter, she read it twice to be sure, Harry was in trouble and being forced into a competition, Evy said he better study up on it and find out if there is a loop hole but remember to keep in shape and trained by himself so that he had a fighting chance to stay alive. She told him about the Nationals she did great on and put her gold medal into the envelope, she hoped Hedwig didn't find it too heavy, she even added a picture, and then told him that in several months she would be going for worlds. She wished him all the luck and would pray for him but he should kick some ass till he found a way out. She put a mars bar into the envelope as well before sending it off with Hedwig the next morning as Hedwig had gone off for hunting. In the next week she had no response from him and was anxious about things that were making her tricky on the mat that her coach told her to deal with her issues then come to practice. Finally he replied and told her that he was thankful for her suggestions and had started research but there wasn't a single loop hole so he would have to train, he was doing the exercises that sensei had taught him and other things allowed in the competition. He wished Evy luck and thanked her for being his friend because he didn't have any many there. She wrote him a letter that friends forget any grudges when their friend is in deep shite, their not friends if you can't lean on them when your down, she said he always has a friend here in Surrey. She then wrote some more things before sending the letter away.

Now every few days Harry would write to her, she was always smiling now as it was like she had her best friend back and kept writing to him about her days, her gymnastics was back on track now. He got through the first task well and came in second place, she wished him more luck for the other ones. Evy never got a clear picture of what the task comprised, she guessed it had something to do with Harry's secret, she knew it was a big one but couldn't guess what it could be but it had to be a big freaking deal. The months passed and soon Harry's letters seemed to decrease, she couldn't understand why though, but the only explanation had to be that he had forgiven his friends there and so was too busy now to write her a letter as soon as possible. She went back to work and training. The Worlds arrived and she was flying to France for it, there were amazing competitors but she worked with her team mates so that they could win the gold. She did great as always and motivated the team while keeping them in line, she didn't understand why they wanted to become wild now before the second day so she made sure they all stayed in one room, and she was team captain after all. One of them ended up being broken up and so she spent several hours comforting the girl, when it worked it paid off as they made it to the gold, Evy was so happy she was able to do good captain duties. She sent a letter through Hedwig who had come to bring a letter from Harry giving her a good luck. Then she was on her way back home, training had lessened but Evy kept coming as she didn't quite have anything else to do, she would be moving away in a few months for the training center for the Olympics where her brother and sister were residing at the moment. Three members of the Bole family were on the teams for the Olympics, their parents were soaking it up, and her mother was most popular in Surrey now. She kept track of Harry's competition, she was proud that he was able to save two people from his task, it was like a thing with Harry he would try to save others because it was in his nature and his moral compass.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

When Harry came back he was in a state that Evy didn't understand, she immediately told him to spill, so he told her about the last task taking the life of another competitor, and she told him it didn't make sense to her. Harry sighed then told her his biggest secret, he was a wizard. Evy was frozen in shock, never in a hundred years would she had guessed that to be his secret. It explained Hedwig, and Harry told her about his life that she didn't know of without interpretation. Evy was starting to understand it and as he went through the tasks Evy was more shocked. Finally he stopped talking and she sat there gaping at him. He said he would understand if she didn't want to be near him anymore. Evy then hugged him and said she was so glad he made it out of the years alive. Harry was shocked and hugged her back, she stroked his hair and told him to vent out all his feelings. She let him think he was responsible, and then she asked him if he actually thought it to be his fault when logically it couldn't because he didn't know about the cup taking him to his enemy. Harry sighed and she said she didn't know his godfather knew her, she told him about the dog she kept trying to convince seeing him. Harry chuckled about that and she said the dog was clean only after she took him to the pet grooming place. He out right laughed when she said she had a blue bow put on Snuggle's head. She smiled at him then said they have some issue they would need to go through, so they should start from the beginning, she was going to be his personal therapist, ninja style. He chuckled and talked, they spent the whole week talking about his life and she would give her ninja opinions on it and put him through the exercises they learnt from their sensei who allowed some private sessions. Harry was getting stronger, putting his anger, rage and depressions into a healthy manner into what sensei said was good for his core. One day Harry let Evy hold his wand, she said it tingled in her hand, Harry said that's interesting, he'll ask Ollivander what it meant. She said from what he said of his fight against the dark lord it seems that he should get another wand, plus the wards working don't make sense either since the dark lord now has some of Harry's blood. Harry thought about it and could see Evy's logical reasons. She said maybe he could ask his godfather because it seems the other adults in his life are hiding something from him, specially the headmaster. She said her coach doesn't even enter her personal life in such a way, the fact that a headmaster would center most of his attention on one student seems shady. Harry tried countering it but he really couldn't find a solid reason, he said it was a feeling, Evy said then it better be big feelings as it seems magic can compel people. Harry had a lot to think about now, so Evy left him two days to think it through. One day as they were sitting on the swings having fun talking about her time at Worlds, he said he was so proud of her making it to the Olympics team, she said she had to watch her back so much, plus she could feel animosity from her siblings about her joining them on the Britain team. She told him the only reason she was even in Surrey was because she wanted to be here during the summer to see him. Harry smiled at her and asked how she was able to do that, she said some manipulating her parents by saying no money for them if she can't stay here. He laughed saying she was devious and if she was a witch she would be in Slytherin, Evy smirked and said she didn't think there was anything wrong with that, plus for her it was only houses, like the reading animal they got during primary school. Harry said he didn't get to think like that because of this one boy he didn't like; she laughed and said she would also think that if that's the case. They looked up when Dudley and his team came up to them, Evy had fun being witty and giving great come backs, then as one of the boys tried advancing her she did a maneuver and he moved away holding his shoulder. Dudley and Harry were having their own bit of glaring at each other as Harry held his wand to Dudley, Evy moved fast and came up behind him saying not to do it, it won't be worth it, he put his wand back into his pants but looked around feeling really cold, Evy said that's weird as Dudley told Harry to stop it, Evy said obviously it wasn't Harry. Harry said it was dementors, Evy gasped remembering what he had said about dementors, and she was starting to feel very much terrible.

Harry grabbed her hand and said they have to run, Dudley ran behind them and straight into the tunnel. Evy took out a blade from her hiding place as Harry did the same, Evy told Dudley to get ready and put his fists up. Dudley was freaking out so she slapped him and said bring the boxer out, he nodded and they stayed against the wall with Harry in front of them with his wand raised. Evy was ready and using her skills to sense out the beings. Harry whispered to them where they were, she asked if he was going to do magic but right then she was falling backwards and onto the wet ground, she quickly got up feeling the hand of a being on her shoulder, she moved away and started swinging her knife following the black smoke. Dudley had tried his best but was in trouble, Harry was being strangled so Evy ran to him and jumped in thin air above him to feel something under her, the being turned her over and tried taking her happy memories but she again slashes her knife feeling something disgusting on her neck, like liquid. Harry did his magic then and had the dementor over Dudley flee, then two on Evy flee also. The lights came back on, Evy gasped for breath as Dudley was doing the same, though he started throwing up after getting into a shocked daze. Harry asked her if she was alright, she nodded and said got two dementors which was why they were screaming. A lady then spoke, it was MsFigg, she told them to hurry and get Dudley home. Evy took one side while Harry the other, they easily carried Dudley to his home. MsFigg then told Harry about having watched him all his life here and said she was glad he got a friend in Evy which was why she didn't tell Albus about her because she didn't want Albus to take Evy from Harry. Evy smiled at the lady and soon she told Harry that there was supposed to be someone watching over him. Harry said who but he could kind of guess.

They got to the home and Figg told him to stay home and not leave for a few days, he nodded and Evy quickly rung the bell. The moment the door was open by Petunia she was freaked and screamed slightly before asking what had happened to her Dudikins, Dudley got heavier and Evy said he needed chocolate now. Harry and Petunia carried Dudley inside to the couch by themselves as she ignored Vernon and got out a couple bars of candy from the fridge she rushed over to Dudley opening a bar and broke some off and pushed it to his mouth, he took it and slowly was starting to eat it, the color was slowly rising in his face, she handed a bar to Harry, he broke half of it off and gave her some, they ate as they watched a shocked Dudley. Then she got some bread and said eat to Dudley, he needed to get out of his shock. Slowly as Harry and his relatives were talking Dudley was coming out, she held his hand saying that the bad creatures were gone now. He took deep breaths with her before calming down; Petunia came to Dudley as he said Harry saved them. Evy nodded and said it was so out of the blue it didn't make sense at all since Harry was never a criminal. Harry said someone had set it up and hoped he would become soul less. Evy pulled out her knife and looked at it with a frown, he said he didn't know dementors could be hurt in such a way, Evy said even witches and wizards could be hurt this way, she's guessing it hurt more since it is silver. She washed it out and her neck as Harry received an owl from the ministry. Evy frowned and she asked Petunia if this happened with Lily as well. Petunia said there was a warning of three before it became serious. Harry said the other time he got this letter was in second year when that house elf used the spell to drop that cake and also the time with his aunt when he lost control. Evy said this is bad, because this person obviously knew he was on his second strike. Harry sighed and Vernon said now he won't be going to school, Evy said its better when a wizard is trained in magic so accidental doesn't happen like it did two years ago. He shut up at that, Evy looked at Dudley and said it's best they took him to the doctor to check if he was still in shock, Vernon and Petunia nodded but another owl came about Harry staying put and his headmaster taking care of it. Evy told Harry that's less likely but it would be best if he had proof of what had happened, he said he did have his knife which had the dementor blood, Evy smiled and said not to do any more magic so his last spell is of protecting, he said good idea, they started working on a plan as his relatives were gone to have Dudley. Evy said he should research and ask his dogfather as well, they had started referring to Sirius that way. She told Harry to be ready and she was alright that he won't be able to send her letters for a while, he smiled at her and she said she would keep Hedwig so she could fly some more here. Harry said thanks as they went up to his room and got his beautiful owl, Hedwig was set free as Evy got her cage, Harry said not to be caught by the watchers, Evy smirked and said she was ninja and said please before leaving into the night. Harry could see her but others didn't, she was very stealthy.

When Evy got home her parents were surprised to see her in such a way, she said there were some paint fight she and Harry got involved in so she'll just go get cleaned up. They shrugged it off and Evy changed, she smiled seeing Hedwig already waiting for her, she placed the open cage on her desk, Harry had told her that the cage cleaned magically, Hedwig flew into the cage and Evy told her what had happened before going to clean up, she had dinner down stairs before getting into bed, in two weeks she would be moving over to the Olympics training center. She had a great time with Hedwig with her; they would walk around the streets as Evy didn't mind talking to her. A week later Evy had gotten an owl from Sirius about her coming to give testimony for Harry's trial. She agreed right away and got dressed early morning, she went to practice but waited outside in formal attire. A man called Remus came for her, she smiled at him and said hey Moony, and he said it seems Harry told her about him, she said pretty much but it was in detail when he needed his best friend to deal with the crap he went through alone all year regardless of his so called friends. Remus could see not to mess with Evy so he shut up and apparated them to the Ministry. He took Evy to the room where he found out was the trail, he said it was weird how Harry was getting the whole Wizembagot, Evy said not so much since this is third strike, someone is out to get him and he's Harry Potter. Remus nodded and they waited outside the room next to Figg's who smiled at Evy saying she was dressed appropriately, Evy smiled back. First Figg entered, Evy waited outside talking to Remus asking some questions. He could feel some animosity from her and asked why, she said because he knew Harry since he was born, knew who his whole family was and still didn't try to meet him, he said the headmaster said it be best Harry not be in contact with him. Evy sniggered and said obviously that's not the case because she was able to meet Harry at school, he could've done the same, heck he could've taken up a job there to teach, it really is just simple, he made his decisions but it was for a whole different reason not because the headmaster told him. Evy shrugged leaving a troubled Remus to his thoughts, she just saw through him and found something he had been battling for years. Then they were asked to enter, Evy walked in the mannered posture into the hall looking around fascinated by the floating seats, it's impressive. She smiled at Harry, winked and sat down on the seat with her back not touching the seat and her hands in her lap. In the moment of silence she had been able to observe everyone, it was part of her training, and she rolled away from the seat and stood up shouting about who threw that at her. Evy straightened up and turned to Harry who was also looking around suspiciously. Remus could also tell someone tried to put a spell on Evy. Evy asked for a bubble of protection from spells, Madam Bones nodded and put one on her, she settled down again and sat the same way looking around still. The Bones lady asked her to introduce herself. Evy looked at her and said she would rather keep that hidden as she didn't want anyone attacking her home or family. She seemed very much serious, anyone could tell, Bones said that won't be allowed but a protection of spells can be put on her home. Evy seemed to ponder on this, it won't work anyway, there was obvious corruption in the ministry, she said ok while having plans for her family, she asked for a truth potion.

Harry smiled with a nod, Bones asked why, she said obviously there was no such method in the Muggle world but if there was one in the Magical then it should be used to have the truth out but the questions may only be asked by her. Bones agreed, she liked this muggle, Evy told the guy to take some first as she didn't trust him, he did and after two questions she took three drops, she said wow as the spell took over, Harry looked amused before turning serious again. Evy looked at only Bones now, her name was asked and Evy stated it while trying not to, she had to tell her relationship between her and Harry, Albus wasn't happy knowing that a Muggle was friends with Harry since a young age, then she was asked about that day, Evy said they were talking about the strange relationship between Harry and his headmaster which was questionable as he had a responsibility on other students also about her gymnastics. Bones said continued on about what happened after, Evy said they talked about the houses in a school being taken a little too literally before school and after graduating, it seems like a way to manipulate relationships in a magical society when as Harry told her the four house members were friends all their lives. Evy didn't want them to know about this and she could tell Harry didn't either but others watching were very intrigued by what she was saying. Bones said it is true and asked how Evy took the magical world. Evy shrugged and said in this day and age it didn't seem such a big deal but good idea to hide as there were still conservative families, like Harry didn't burn and die when he enter a church so it was old time prejudice, it's part of being a human, it's in every culture through the time humans matured enough to think rationally. Finally someone said they should ask questions of the event. Evy then said that they were having a confrontation with the resident bully being Harry's cousin and his gang, it was something that has been happening for ages but all they did was give very empty threats of wedgies. Harry chuckled and Evy smiled at him, Bones recovered and asked what else. Evy said when Harry raised his wand and was angry at Dudley calling Cedric his boy friend she had convinced him to put his wand away as it wasn't worth it but a moment later the weather seemed to cloud over, Evy said it seemed weird as the weather forecast said that it was going to be the hottest summer in Britain. Then it started getting really cold like winter had arrived, Dudley thought it was Harry and punched him but it wasn't because Harry said it was dementors and she remembered when he told her about them so they ran away to the tunnels but the dementors found them so they got ready to fight, Dudley was a boxer and Harry had his wand out, Bones asked about her, Evy said she's trained in the art of defense so she pulled out her knife. Evy pulled it out of her hiding place and threw it up, Bones summoned it to her, she looked it over and said impressive, Evy nodded in her state of truth potion, then Bones asked her to continue. Evy gave in detail about what happened then of the gunk that came out of the dementors she had attacked and their ugly screams, she said it felt like they were taking all her happy memories, she continued till the time Harry had enough time to say the spell, first time failing because he couldn't find a good enough happy memory. Then a beautiful stag came out of his wand spreading and chasing the dementors off, after which the heat hit them and the lights in the tunnel came back up, after that Dudley threw up because he couldn't handle the effects. She said Harry all their lives from rogue dementors. Someone said they weren't rogue. Evy said that means that the ministry tried to have Harry Potter killed and she would suggest her best friend get a damn good lawyer and investigate the case deeply. Bones had the arguing of the crowd to stop. Evy told MsBones she should investigate because from the research Harry had done it seems only a ministry personnel or else a dark lord, most likely the recent one, being Lord Voldermort. There were accusations at that, Evy then came out of her state and shook her head saying that was weird, she said I'm a boy and realized the effect was off. Harry came over to her and asked if she was alright, she said the feeling was extremely interesting. Bones had everyone shut up, Bones said Evy couldn't make such a statement, Evy said it's simple, she believes in logic and by that reasoning a Dark Lord is back as a 14 year old doesn't have it in himself to kill someone, she said simply put him under the same potion and he will tell the truth, nothing could deny a truth that is pulled out by a potion. Evy said it's as simple as that, if they do so it will be obvious they want to know if they don't it seems someone wants to hide it. Bones said it will be taken into consideration, Evy said much appreciated because if that dark lord is back she and her community would be in deep trouble. Evy and Harry flipped backwards away from each other as a spell went through where they had been. Evy said it seems she was right, Evy walked over to Bones and said her weapon, Bones said it was evidence, Evy said she wasn't taking Bones's weapon being a wand and would much rather have hers in her hand. Bones nodded and gave Evy her knife; Evy did some tricks with it as she walked over to MsFigg and sat down waiting for the verdict.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

Harry said obviously he acted out of defense and there is a magical law to allow that, Evy got an idea and went over to Harry whispering it into his ear. He smiled; she walked back to her seat. Harry said plus this trail shouldn't concern him as he is emancipated by the laws of entering a Triwizard tournament, he is an adult by those standards, he believes a goblin could confirm his statement as goblins had a hand in making the runes on the object. Albus was furious that his hand on Harry was slipping. Harry summoned Dobby, Dobby came without a problem and went to get a goblin, a moment later a Gringotts goblin had arrived, Evy gasped and leaned forwards to admire the creature that is a goblin, Harry didn't tell her about goblin's before. The goblin looked to her and she smiled at it with a wave, the goblin nodded to her for greeting him then turned to his client. Bones asked the goblin if Harry was indeed an adult. The goblin said he would've if he hadn't been forced into the competition but is an adult since he had decided to compete, to goblins around he is no longer a minor. Bones told the goblin why this trail was taking place, the goblin laughed and said it seems someone is after the boy since he shouldn't even be in this trail. Harry smirked and said thankful Bearclaw, Bearclaw turned to Harry nodded and said Harry should come visit Gringotts there are some unfinished business he has to deal with, Harry said he will come when he is able to, the goblin understood and nodded before Harry gave the farewell, he turned to the muggle who smiled and waved also before Dobby took him back. Harry turned to MsBones, she said obviously this was a waste of time except that there is a case in the fact that dementors were sent to attack MrPotter, she looked to Harry and said that would be taken care of and to apologies for his time being wasted. Harry said not a problem Madam, she had the voting and except a few Harry got his bail, Albus was still furious at the muggle that had slipped his attention from before. Evy went over to Harry hugged him and said he's a free man that was never guilty, like Sirius, he smiled and they walked outside, Albus asked Harry why he didn't tell Albus about Evy, Harry said because she was his first and most dependable friend he has had even now. Evy smiled and told Albus she was onto him. Then turned to Harry said go have fun, she went over to Remus, he hugged Harry before leading Evy away so they could go to her gym, once dropping her there he said she did a fantastic job, Evy said she knew Harry had nothing to worry about which was why he was acting to be scared. Remus asked why, Evy said because she didn't trust Harry's other friends who abandoned him during the trials and didn't send him a letter or even a present for his birthday. Remus said the headmaster told them and she cut him saying either way there are methods that wizards don't follow, like muggle mail or the adults, it's easy they made their choice and it defines them. Remus told her he was learning a lot from her, Evy smiled and said make better decisions because in Harry's books he's still got a chance to be very close to him, don't give it up because Remus really didn't have anyone else. Remus nodded saying he really didn't, Evy said think about teaching in the muggle world, there is still money in that, put there is nothing wrong being undercover. He smiled at her and said she has had him a lot to think about, she said it's for her best friend, she sometimes can't be enough because he needs someone from the magical world. Remus said agreed, she told him to make sure Harry still trains, he knows what it means. Remus nodded then disappeared, Evy went about training.

When reaching home and let Hedwig out, she then decided to tell her parents they should leave in the next few days plus they should stay somewhere around there. Her parents agreed and she said they could sell this place, they were thankful about that and for the next few days that's what they had been doing. Their home was sold and in the next month her parents would have the things moved to the new house. Evy let Hedwig go with a letter saying that she had moved but he knew where he could find her. The training had started again and she was working hard wanting to be on the Olympics team but she knew she would, not being cocky but believed in herself. She would get letters from Harry about how he couldn't meet the goblins because Albus had them on lock down, but hanging out with Sirius was so much fun, during the day the others always distracted him from Sirius but at night they would spend several hours talking or while Harry trained, he said Sirius was for it and helping Harry out with spells. Remus also helped distract the others from catching Harry and Sirius training. Harry said it was a good summer, he said that both the marauders accepted Evy being his best mate. Evy was happy because she liked that approval since it was from the two adults Harry put a lot of trust in, it seemed to work, they were spending more time with Harry telling him more about his parents including that both he and James were bullies but only on Snape. Evy told Harry not to feel bad because he's not like his father in that age plus Snape wont be like that if he had a friend like Harry did since Dudley bullies Harry so much. Harry was bad to fine after that, Harry said he wasn't sharing enormously with the others about her and she said she could understand that and was flattered he put her in such high regards. She grinned and continued on with her training after throwing away his letter, it was safe that way. The next several months passed as Harry told her a minister worker was now a teacher there as the minister wanted to take over Hogwarts, she told him that's interesting but know that if this teacher gives him special treatment and calls him a liar with such hate that is the person that had the dementors sent to them. Harry wrote a week later saying that person is the new teacher, he said she was bent to make his life harder even with the smallest thing, she said keep it up but don't cower because it would have the same effect only stronger. Harry said it was good since it helped his training with other students trying to trick him, she told him to remember that like her gymnastics don't take anything to consume from other people. He said its weird how it's always his friends who ask him to have something. Even Evy found it curious but didn't delve in it since she was trying to understand Harry's dreams. He would decrease his letters again but again she didn't understand though dealt with it as the Olympics were getting so much closer. She had other people competing and stopped several of her team mates from hurting her because they wanted the top spot and their teammate to join them. As the year was continuing Sirius had wanted to invite Evy to his home but that would put her in danger since the wards won't allow it, she said it was fine but if he could give her present for Harry and also make sure he sang some carols, he liked it. A week later Sirius had told her that Harry loved it and had a good time, she told him Harry was acting on his sad mood so have fun when he let it down. Sirius found it hilariously amusing as the way the two teens had fun scheming. She giggled at the teasing he put in his letter of her and Harry, it was stupid in her view, her and Harry were just best friends. As the year continued she was getting busier. Finally the time came for her to fly over to America; she didn't want to go as she wanted to see Harry one more time but oh well. He knew where she was and knew he felt better for her being safe now. The games were about to start when she got the surprise in her room in the form of Harry.

She asked him a question to check if it was him, when he gave the right answer she tried punching him but he blocked her the right way and she wrapped her arms around him squealing about how happy she is that he came to watch her. Harry said he couldn't miss the most important event of his best friend's life. She smiled and hugged him again before saying about how scared she was on what was going on because Sirius and Remus had stopped writing to her. Harry pulled away and said because Sirius was dead; Evy froze trying to come to terms with that, she gaped before Harry let her sit down and told her what had happened all year long. He had a crappy year again, had dated a girl who didn't want him but her dead boy friend, Evy rolled her eyes saying the girl was using him and he should have better tests for filters of girls. He smiled and told her about the break up which had Evy laughing a lot, she told him what he did wrong. Harry nodded and she saw the anger in them and said say more. He told her everything till the point that he was deciding whether to give over the globe or not. Evy said he should start a bond with Dobby since Dobby could get almost anywhere, Harry smiled and said Dobby, Dobby came and asked what Lord Harry Potter Black would like, Evy smiled and said hello to Dobby, Dobby seemed to know her and quite well. She giggled at his flattery. Then Harry told her about the Order arriving and Sirius going through the viel, she asked why no one had summoned him, Harry said because they were busy and not actually his friends. Evy said what, Harry said to let him continue. He got a talk from his headmaster, spying on his friends to find out Neville and Luna had gotten into a fight with the others for dissing Harry that Hermione put Neville under a spell. Harry shook and Evy held him as he said he was so devastated but glad that he did have friends in Neville and Luna. Evy said sorry but she never trusted his friends, it seemed like every time he wasn't around her his letters would come less and less but she won't understand why since he had few people to send letters and she was at the top of the list. Harry shook his head saying he never realized the pattern. Evy rubbed his back as he gave off his feelings, Evy said not to worry she'll take care of his so called friends. Harry smirked saying he did some of it, he told her about going to his relatives, and the next day went to Gringotts and talked it out with Bearclaw who told Harry about the fraud and stealing that the headmaster did, including his so called friends and so called family. Harry was angry as he said that only Remus was the one making sure no one knew about him leaving as he was on the watch. Harry shook his head saying that his parents will said he wasn't meant to go to the Dursleys, he talked of how Albus seemed to use this way to mold him into a weapon that could be the only one to destroy the dark lord. Evy said well he knew now who his enemies were. Harry said at the will reading for Sirius Remus had come and gotten Harry as Harry told his relatives to move away as it wasn't safe for them anymore, they agreed and were packing for the week before leaving on the day that the will was being read. Harry said at the will he learnt more of the deception from Sirius perspective, he smiled and said that Sirius told him to trust his best friend, Harry laughed and said that both Ron and Hermione had looked confident as they said Sirius was right. Harry said obviously because Evy always looked out for him. That had them pause and go hay wire. Evy laughed as he told her about the rest of the will where Sirius had no money for the Weasley's or headmaster or other deceptors which included Tonk, he had his sisters marriage terminated and gold received again but added his cousin sister Andi on the Black family to be taken off again as her daughter wasn't trust worthy anymore. Evy laughed and hugged Harry about that; he told her that Sirius had left a place for Evy as well on a secret island. Harry said after this they could go there, Evy said done. Harry told her about taking up his titles and getting the friendship of the goblin nation, she said that's good they can be trust worthy and have a moral of right and wrong. Harry said he had spent a few weeks going through the court cases against those that hurt him, he said he even got to find out that he was in a powerful position to change things around but didn't want to do so yet. She said well he needed a good holiday before getting back to saving the wizarding world. He asked why he would need to do that, she said to look inside of him and see if he wanted to do so. Evy said a line about if you have the power to do something then use it wisely as only he has the ability to do so. Harry smiled at her and said they can think about it after she wins her gold medals. She said hell yes and high fived him, Dobby said master had bonded with him completely as well. Harry said he was glad to have Dobby by his side since then; it helped a lot as he looked to the remaining property. She asked if he liked them, he said they were very interesting and felt like home so he loved them, she said he gotta show her some time though. Her coach then came saying she needed to sleep now, she said ok and got ready for bed, she told Harry he was welcome to bunk with her since the room had two bed she then got excited and said sleepover, rushed over to the fridge taking out the candy and snacks, Harry laughed and changed into pj's as he sat on his bed, he had the room secured before grabbing a bag of food. He said it was so healthy at the same time, she said she needed to keep it down since she didn't want her body to be unbalanced. Harry said sure and took half and more. They talked and they emotionally went through the death of Sirius. Evy wanted to stay up longer but Harry had her go to sleep since she needed the training and being awake for the welcoming ceremony.

The next morning they went down to eat, she talked some more with him about Neville and Luna, Harry said they were glad to be by his side and actually would be coming to watch her. Evy got excited again, Harry said Remus was coming also by a portkey he got him and also Sensei said he would be watching from his tv room with his family. Evy smiled then turned to her coach who said it was time they left to rehearse for the opening ceremony; she nodded, hugged Harry who whispered to her he had something to deal with also and would see her later. Evy went off with her coach and with her team they rehearsed then the opening ceremony happened, it was long and just as tedious. She cheered and waved as they walked around the track then settled in the middle to watch the surroundings. When it was over she went out for a dinner with Harry at one of his family home near Atlanta. She found apparating very weird and uncomfortable. Dobby severed them and they spend as much time they had missed while he was at school. She smiled at him as he dropped her off in her room; he also got into bed as they talked about the other competitors. Evy fell asleep having been kind of tired. The next week went in such a way before her competition had started, Harry would watch her train and she was doing so well since he made sure her mind kept on topic. She got ready on her first day competition, dressed up pretty and all, Harry said it was like she was dressed to be a princess, she said that's probably why princesses are pretty. He chuckled and wished her luck before going over to his seat with his friends who had come to watch. She walked with her team around the floor apparatus, were introduced with a lot of cheers before going about their teams for each apparatus. Evy was all stretched and warmed up so she only did some moves on the floor which was her first one. Her name came up, she did really well in her artistic dance and power stunts. She got the best points, smiled and hugged her teammates before sitting down again. Harry smiled at her with thumbs up, she could see his friends gaping at her. About a half hour later she warmed some more before working on her bars, she was going last this time, she set the bar high with her great bars work. As she watched the others she realized she wasn't the only one that was best at this and knew the next two rounds for the next two days would be important. She went for her beam work next and did great again, it was her worst stunt but really great by others standards. By the end of the day her team was in a solid first place, they went to their room right after as they didn't need any more distractions. Harry was the only one to come to see her, he said she did good but needed to work on her beam, she said that was her worst yet. He said he knew she could bring it near perfect and to not worry it will happen tomorrow. So for another week they were training hard again. The second round arrived and they were working it again, she did better on her beam this time. The UK team came down to second place as her teammates had a tough time for some reason. The next week came the final round, she was getting a little nervous but her coach from her club had come to see them and talked to them, she smiled and nodded as he brought her motivation back up, then she talked to the rest of the team mates saying that they will always have troubles but this moment doesn't come twice and to seize it now. Once pumped up by her they got to work doing really well but on Evy's landing on her first round vault she landed wrong on her ankle and it was pounding with hurt but she had not had them deduct too many points as she went through the pain to turn to them and raise her arms. Then hopped off the mat, her coach came to her and asked how bad it was as he had also noticed such. She let him feel around her ankle then hissed when he turned it wrong. He said she couldn't finish her vault, Evy said yes she could if she landed on her other foot, he and she looked at each other contemplating. She said it was her last apparatus, he nodded and said nail it. Evy nodded and started limping to her run way. She stood beside it and worked on her ankle, she knew this was going to hurt but her training in the art of defense should work with her. She breathed in deeply then gasped slightly when she heard Harry stand invisible in front of her and told her she could do it, it was her moment. Evy nodded and quickly wiped her tear. She took another deep breath, presented herself, stepped onto the mat and got ready, she focuses and calmed her heart rate before pelting forwards as fast as she could, ignoring completely her foot that was shooting pains up her leg and telling her brain to flinch but she won't let it, she got close enough and did her flips turned and twisted in the air before landing on her one foot perfectly by taking her balance into place immediately. She straightened slightly, presented then jumped to the side to present to the judges with a smile feeling as happy as the tremendous cheers were filling her ears. The judges seemed very impressed and got up clapping as well, no one did this before. Her coach came over and helped her off of the mat, she hugged him saying thank you before sitting down by her teammates who now had great respect for her. The nurse fixed up her foot as others finished off from other teams, she felt like she had done it, she had been able to win the gold. The gymnastics games were now finished, the three teams went to stand side by side waiting for the results. They did the individual ones, she went and got her medals with her bouquet and grinning like nothing else before hopping off the podium, and she went and stood by her team now waiting for the final results for the teams. Third place for China, second for Russia and finally UK took the gold, Evy screamed with her teammates as they hugged and jumped around some before going for the podium, her coach helped her up to the top one before she pulled him up there. He smiled and took a picture with his girls as they raised their medals and flowers. Then just the girls took pictures. She felt so happy; she had finally been able to achieve what she hadn't before. Her family was proud of her for getting the only gold in the family but she didn't care as she went past them and hugged Harry, he chuckled and spun her around.

The team and coach and families went for a dinner, Evy had invited Harry and her friends. She laughed when her team gave her mvp small cup, she accepted it and said thank you, she dedicated her accomplishments to her coaches in life, her best friend Harry and her family for backing her up with the decision to complete. Then she ate with her friends not so much talking with her family, they knew from the talk she had with them that she didn't hold them in high regards at all. Remus said it was amazing how she could control her body this well; she said that's why elite gymnastics is the toughest sport in any world. He said he couldn't doubt that one bit, Neville and Luna asked her questions as well, she had a great time talking with her. The coach told them they now had a holiday and always can continue on with the Olympics if they so wish, Evy was asked and said maybe but she believes she had just reached her peak with that one foot landing. They said they were very proud of her; she smiled and headed out to hang out with Harry and his friends at his place. They talked and Luna helped fix up Evy's ankle, Evy said thanks as she twirled around. She told Harry she had to stay for about another week as the last round finished off but till that time they could go about the good places in America. Harry said sure with an excited look. So with Remus as their parental supervision but mostly because he wanted to check out the places they talked about. They had a great time on the rides and Harry even took her to the magical world in America where some muggles were allowed, she realized how much fame Harry held, apparently he was accepted here much more. She was surprised as several of the people they passed knew her and asked for her autograph. Harry asked her if she was getting the fame in the head, she said only if they were children because she wont stop at telling kids doing gymnastics is so much fun. Harry smiled at his best friend, she truly was selfless at times. They watched a few many movies, went about to different locations to check out the beaches and Evy was stopped many times which she didn't mind if they were kids. They a great time and Evy didn't mind going swimming and such, Harry went along with her as Neville and Luna join in with them. She grinned at him as they swam as fast as they could as far as they could then back. Finally the week finished at the closing ceremony, UK didn't make it to gold but did make it to second in their standing. They were then going back to the UK to deal with the latest issue. Evy said she would love to have Harry come watch her for the next Olympics so in this case she needed to make sure he was alive for that including all of them. Therefore they started on their issues. Harry said there is the matter about what the goblins found in his scar and destroyed with a fynd fire spell, Remus told them all he knew about the object but said he believes Albus knows about them more. Evy said it was time for Harry's story so they went through the possible reasons Albus could have, finally they came to the end of it that Harry was a weapon and the fact that they wanted money means that Harry was meant to die. Evy said obviously Harry was to die by the hands of LV so it's best that they find out where the other places LV could've hidden them. Luna said there is a spell that could be used from Harry's scar, so they decided to get into contact with a trustworthy unspeakable. They talked with him and so they worked on finding where the others could possibly be, Evy said till then they should have a team that could work together to counter the big numbers that was part of LV's army. Remus told them about the stats and they brought Bones into it by planning with her as she said about how she didn't trust Albus from the beginning with the way he hid things. Bones said it was best Harry used other gray families. Harry then attended a hearing for someone else, he took a side and soon the gray families found out they could depend on him. So with some siding they had dinners and meetings, Evy had planned a series of tests they would need to go through. These families had kids who shared their stories and soon Harry had sensei help train the kids who were willing to fight. Harry made it obvious to Bones about how he was going to be fighting fire with fire, but made sure to use the deathly methods for the hard core death eaters and Tom. Bones tried discouraging Harry until Remus said they tried the other way and it obviously didn't work since leaving the bad from prison and punishment they were able to infiltrate the ministry and are now causing havoc. Harry said he was taking this battle into his hands because it wasn't only the magical world in danger since the muggles will come first. Evy stated the amount of deaths not caused by muggle nature or muggle's themselves. Remus said he will try his best to dissuade some werewolves but its high chance they obey Greyback. Harry said which was why they would need to get rid of werewolves whom were choosing to kill and slaughter innocents. Bones nodded saying they were right, Neville said if they had destroyed the Lestranges when they had the chance they won't have been such a threat now. They then took no name but did have a uniform in the style of muggle combat without capes and the color of combination of black and the color of their house. There was a great mixture, Evy had a black and grey one. Sensei was teaching those in their spare time how to train in their own defense, some of them didn't want to kill so Harry said they could learn to just defend then, he wasn't making them do anything and was proud if they didn't want to do so but not fall to peer pressure. They agreed and some were learning how to become healers. Soon Harry had enough house elf's on the lookout for death eater activities, the ministry was very suddenly over thrown, those that were loyal found a place of security in one of the Potter locations, Snape was the headmaster now and Neville told Harry not to worry too much about the school students since he would go with Luna to start up the DA again. Harry therefore had Neville and Luna well trained. Harry had a sword he was trained in; it was the Gyfindor sword he was able to summon magically. Harry had all the muggle borns taken to the ministry and planned on an invasion to free them when the Hogwarts train was on its way, where he knew several prime death eaters would be waiting for him but would find some of his team mates ready for them taking them out but letting the train continue without any injured. Evy was going with Harry and Madam Bones as well as Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

The day came and there was a set plan but with room of change, they would all be having two way mirrors they took from Aberfort Dumbledore who wished them luck. The first part was going well till Harry noticed this pull he had to what was around Umbridge's neck. Frowning slightly he moved in hit her with a spell; she fell down as he put up a spell to keep off the dementors and Harry told Remus to check on the bitch. Remus tore off the locket from the devil woman, he threw it to Harry, he caught it then dropped it immediately, he said it was one of them, Evy said don't waste time and do it now, but then the unspeakable had arrived and checked on it, after a few minutes he said he had the locations now, so Harry pulled out his sword and opened the locket by telling it to open as per Evy's suggestion. It tried to scare him off but hearing LV's voice helped and he hit the locket smashing it up, there were black clouds and a high pitch scream. When it went away, Harry touched it and said nothing, Amelia said it was Slytherin's locket, Evy said they could still treat it as an heirloom but won't have powers. Remus chuckled, Evy's watch beeped and she said it was time, so they rushed out while leading a bunch of the muggle borns away, Harry noticed Hermione wasn't one of them, he shrugged and Amelia instructed them on how they would escape, each would have a group. They then left in several elevators at the same time. They got to the lobby and used distractions in the form of the WW fireworks. It was working, they fought their way to the fireplaces, made sure the muggle borns got out with instructions to go hide in muggle locations. When a few fire places were closing down they started fighting down the death eaters as others watched. Evy was a threat to any that came close because they lost their lives right away. Finally when not another death eater was standing and Harry had killed Umbridge did they decide to head out. The logo Harry left behind was the death mark with a sword through the snake with the hilt showing the images of the magical world dark and light. Those watching started in fear and some with tremendous hope for the future of freedom. Evy grinned as they got back, she said they made it, no casualties on the muggle borns or their side, it took an hour before the people were depressed for what they had done, Evy said it's good that they are all feeling remorse because that's what makes them different from the cold blooded on LV's army. Harry cried with her about the lives they took, she held him and eventually the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Remus sighed seeing the two, they shouldn't have to deal with this mess that hadn't been taken care of before. Amelia said they were both grown up now so it was ok for now. The other team arrived and said it went well and they didn't have much injured. Those that were injured were being treated, they asked how Evy and Harry were at the moment, and they said dealing with their first kills. They nodded knowing that feeling now. Half a year passed in where LV's army was depleting dangerously and he was going after Order members as was thought by him since Albus was going some rescuing and attacking but he was starting to think that Albus was not it since Albus didn't kill, didn't condone it so it was someone else and all he could think of was Harry Potter as the prophecy had said to him. Harry and Evy with their main team including the unspeakable won't go find the rest of the horcruxes before Albus or LV. They got the cup in the Lestrange vault that the goblins agreed to take away as they didn't accept such dark items to be held in their bank, and then Harry destroyed it. They had agreed that the snake was one since LV held it to him closely. Neville was in search of the one at Hogwarts, he had pinpointed it to the room that keep moving so the RoR. Neville told Harry though it would take a long time to find it but they would keep looking. Harry had another one pinpointed to Albus who hadn't destroyed it yet, so Harry decided to into a fight by waiting for the Order to arrive, once they held the Order under their control they waited for Albus who finally arrived, Harry told Albus to hand it over. When Albus didn't Dobby appeared all of a sudden beside Albus taking his attention as Harry expertly disarmed Albus, Dobby held Albus in place as Evy stepped over, she looked at the ring, the blackened hand, she turned to Harry before using two knives to push the ring off the finger, when it fell to the ground, Dobby levitated it and over to Harry, they put it on the stone and Harry swung out his sword before hitting the stone, the black smoke and scream was enough to make him feel better, Harry then put the ring in his pocket before saying out. Then everyone was gone as Evy walked over to Harry, Dobby had lifted the spell on Albus and Harry said thank you for nothing Dumbledore before wrapping his arm around Evy's shoulder and Dobby took them away.

They got home and Harry was holding the ring, he looked at it carefully as did Luna who had escaped from the Malfoy's simply by skill of muggle fighting. She said it was the ring part of the combo needed to be the master of death. Harry said interesting, Luna told them about it as she remembered from her father. Harry looked at it with longing; Evy touched his shoulder and said this one time only. Harry smiled, nodded then turned the ring over three times before he looked to an empty space where he found his parents and Sirius. They smiled at him, Evy gestured for the others to leave as Remus and Harry who were holding hands saw the dead members of their family. Both got weepy as they talked to them. James said that girl Evy was a keeper. Harry said she was only his best friend, Sirius and James shared a look before looking at Remus who smirked and said he'll take care of it. Harry frowned at them before his mother distracted him. They both talked and after hours of watching them and talking Harry choked on a sob and said it was time he threw the ring away, Lily said he can keep it if he wanted to be the master of death but she didn't believe he needed it, he smiled at her and said she knew him well, she said they had been watching him for years and would keep doing that for many more years. Harry slowly let the ring drop, his family went away and he turned to Remus, they hugged each other crying. Remus let Harry alone then while keeping the ring on the bed beside Harry. He went outside and told Evy she could go inside to talk to Harry. Evy rushed inside and crawled over to Harry before hugging him tightly. He cried and talked before falling asleep in her arms. She stroked his hair thinking about how sad his life was but there was chance to make the rest the best. She whispered that let her take care of him, soon she fell asleep beside him. The next morning she woke up to something stroking her face, she opened her grey eyes to see the emerald eyes she knew so well. She asked him how he was doing now, he said better in a long time, she smiled and lifted up a finger to stroke his face as well, she mimicked him but stopped when his thumb was stroking her bottom lip, she could help her lips parting slightly she stared into his eyes as they were on her lips. She smirked slightly asking what he was looking for, he smiled slightly saying the will to find out what her lips taste like, the blush that spread over Evy was just gorgeous, she lifted up slightly and leaned towards him as he did the same, but she stopped very close to their lips touching before turning to kiss his cheek and said it was the best build up to a kiss she ever had, Harry smiled and they both pulled away when Dobby came to tell Harry it was time for breakfast though they both say the amusement on the little elf's face. Evy said yeah she had to go get ready and flipped off the bed, she told Harry they can continue that when there was no threat on their lives, Harry cracked the code that they would wait till LV and Dumbledore were gone.

Evy smiled and rushed to her room squealing excitedly, she didn't know about her hidden feelings but they came out just then. After a shower and change while singing softly Luna asked her what this was about. Evy smiled and said nothing. Luna said it wasn't hard to know that this was about Harry Potter, Evy sighed and said it was this amazing moment that she just wanted to stay in, Luna asked and Evy told her. Luna said it does sound magical; Evy sighed and said it sure was just that. They went down and others were noticing the way Harry and Evy seemed to sneak glances at each other while blushing randomly. Remus found it hilarious as did Luna and Neville who knew now. Harry had asked anyone else who wanted to meet their family that had passed but it was a onetime thing that will only happen today. A lot of people were going through it and coming out feeling so much better with a cleansed soul, especially Amelia and Susan. Neville wasn't there but either way he couldn't have anyone he wanted to see. When the people had gotten their fill Harry sat down wondering how to do this, Evy said maybe they could go to that bridge where it all started. So they went there a few days later after research with Luna. They waited there all night until they noticed Death, he came and Harry said he may have his ring, Death said he couldn't take this from the master of death, Harry frowned and Death chuckled making shivers go down in their backs, he said that Harry possessed a wand that would always win and a cloak that was passed down his family. Harry was surprised and Harry asked how he could return the ring and wand because no one needed such power but he would like the cloak to pass through his family however making sure they didn't know about it. Death said he will take two of them when he is close to him. Harry said ok, Evy smiled and waved at Death saying they see him when they come for them at the right time. He told Harry to make sure all of Tom Riddle is destroyed so he can take the final piece because it was against nature to have such a creature, it goes against the cycle which is why this was his fate. Evy smiled as she saw Harry starting to accept it, Harry said yes sir before Death was gone while chuckling. Harry took Evy back to their home, they had decided he would put the ring in his shoe as Evy always told him it was the safest place. She said this meant that he would have to use this wand against Death while the new one he could use for the rest of his life. Harry said he was going to do just that but kept to himself the hidden message from Death that Evy didn't seem to realize. Harry grinned at her as they moved to the others. Remus asked how it went, Harry shook his head saying Death didn't want to take it yet, he shrugged and Evy said most likely it would be later as Death said it would be when next Harry was near him. So they continued on with their plans, they all enjoyed Christmas during which they would constantly be hearing carols sung by Evy, Harry loved it and it felt like Christmas again since the last time being years ago. She even took him to the church, they enjoyed it and even did some confessions, they lit candles then headed back home. Another month later Neville was still looking for the horcrux but the problem was he couldn't find it since the room was being used now by the DA whom had to run away, he constantly had to deal with the Weasley two and didn't like it one bit. Remus confirmed that he had enough werewolves on his side that passed all the tests while the others were ready to be taken out. Remus had called dibs on taking Greyback down. The others who joined were doing better but a lot of them failed the test and weren't allowed into Potter manor anymore. Harry did make sure she went to at least two meets, so she went with him to one of them that her club was part of, they were excited to see her and only her coach knew she was coming, she just as perfect as she was at the Olympics, she had told her club members that she would attend only some as she needed to make sure the association knew she was still in form to compete for the next Olympics. She said they can count on her being there and help them out mentally for the competition but be aware of those that even on the team want you out if you are better. They took her advice seriously before she left with Harry to their home. Evy smiled at Luna and Remus saying she's still got it, Harry said it was like it hadn't been almost a year. Remus chuckled and she said her next one would be when her coach said would be the best time she went, like international meets, plus there was quite some publicity she had to go through at times. She smiled and went over to her room where she liked looking at her achievement in being the best gymnast in the world, it was her goal and she thinks she had reached it already, she had told Harry her time in this sport was pretty much done but these games were where she could have fun with gymnastics. Harry was happy, he had been able to explain to the others that this was a career and she had reached the highest point now, so they needed to understand she didn't need to work anymore as she would always have sponsors and deals now to make a living.

Evy had done her school exam and had only one left for next year called A levels. They got back to their work the next day taking down more of LV's army, Harry had the goblins, some werewolves, a half giant who had been manipulated by Dumbledore almost all his life like Harry would've been and his half-brother, some Centure's who Luna had talked to including several Threstrals, then Harry had gone to a vampire coven with a guard while leaving Evy behind as she was too risky to take. They talked and Harry asked about them, he was full of curiosity, the surprised was when Evy had somehow found her way to them, Harry had tried telling her to leave but she got to talking, she told them she was completely human and would like to let them know that some of their prejudice was un called for, they could have an island for themselves and a deal could be made since there was always a way for co-existing to avoid a huge war. They pondered on her words and she stepped back to Harry glaring slightly, sighed, rolled her eyes then went to leave after calling Dobby, Harry sighed in relief once she was gone. The dealings went well of the vampires deciding not taking sides and receiving the blood from criminals in Azkaban so it helped sate the vampires and everything to work out fine. It was about a week later than a dozen vampires had arrived to stand outside of Harry's manor, he went to greet them and they said their head told them to come help Harry in his mission as they didn't agree it being fair how they would be weak on the account of going against creatures they couldn't possibly counter without losing several members. Harry smiled and said it's much appreciated and he will make sure non-vampires wont attack them while their distracted, the vampires nodded and said Harry maybe send his elf to warn them when it is time to come forth, Harry said that should work since they won't be tricked into it otherwise. They nodded and Harry shook their hands before watching them disappear into the darkness, he nodded and went back inside. After meeting death he wasn't scared of much else, Death was like a dementor that can confuse you on not having fear and giving yourself to him with warm breezes and disappeared in such a way while his voice lingered. Harry went over to the others and shared the good news, Dobby took it upon himself to let the vampire's know when the battles took place, the vampires would help when other vampires were around, it would be for their freedom, they would live on the top of the world, an island that would be made beautifully to accommodate them without sun light, but when their way they would stay inside, it was something Harry had promised building them. Evy was proud of him being able to convince them, Harry said they just wanted home, comfort and safety, something he also wanted. Evy kissed his cheek again and walked away leaving a blushing Harry, he was anxious for this war to end and hoped above all Death would send him back once he did his side of fate's plans. Fate was happy Harry was going about his palm perfectly, it had been the same ending with Albus but she much more liked the change that was brought when Evangeline Karry Bole became his best friend by rescuing him, she looked to Death beside her who also seemed to agree with her, he said Harry's soul has earned a happy life for putting the world back into balance. Fate said there were many more times they would require Harry, Death said that's what he was made for, the balancer and someone to take the world to a new age. Fate said maybe Evangeline's soul was required for Harry's since they worked better together. Death said he agrees, they were soon being joined by more to watch the world shift, Magic watched happily while Love who was in the form of Lily Potter smiled down at her son. Now they watched as Neville Longbottom had contacted Harry and said the rumors of what was said as he had spied on the Carrows. Harry was a little cautious because he needed LV to know that it was near the end. Luckily for him the Order had decided they wanted to take Hogwarts back, so he was sure after a talk with Luna who spoke with the Centure's to ask what the stars told them. It was going to be tonight so they all got ready. Harry said he needed to first take out the horcrux in the RoR by getting the DA out then all he would need to take care of is the snakes. They got dressed, Dobby went and told the vampires who were on their way now, Harry reported to the other families of the war tonight, and they were to see him on the river to Hogwarts where he would collect them.

Once they got into the ship used by Drumstrang that one of the werewolves were able to steal helped, they all got into the ship including all the fights, they then were sailing which was being captained by Krum, someone who agreed with Harry's approach, funny how Fluer was still with the Order. They settled in the middle of the Black Lake using an invisible scope to see to the lands. Harry said they couldn't get all the children in Hogwarts to be hurt, plus he knew the fight should center on Albus and LV since there had to be at least one, so once the Order was fighting and Neville had convinced someone to get the children out of there and into the Chamber of Secrets. The vampire's may join the fight the moment they see other ones and another team will go with them to watch their backs against other witches and wizards. He told the goblins they may work on Hogwarts bringing her shields as there is almost about nothing to it at the moment and he won't let his home to be destroyed, it wouldn't be only his but other orphans that come there, the head goblin Ragnog said they would work on it while another team joined the fight to push them away from the boundaries. Harry said he would go in to destroy the tiara, lock the students into the Chamber with a new password, Remus said the werewolves would attack the other werewolves, Harry said that's perfect, Luna said she feels there would be two battles tonight and so she would have the others join the second one, Harry said ok that should work. Harry then said there would be dementors and leave it to him to destroy them, there was a spell he had found but it's going to take a lot of his power so he would be using the rejuvenation potion that will work as much as it can, Evy asked if he was sure, Harry said he didn't want the dementors to exist because they're not able to come to any good terms with except LV plus there had to be others who haven't joined for a reason. Daphne told them the potion she made with her mother should be very good, and perfect to work. Harry told MsBones to make sure their teams didn't tire out their cores too fast in the first battle and save it for the second one. He said to make sure they use all their training, it should help their core. Evy asked if there were any more questions while handing out the rejuvenation potions for the rest of the teams, she said those had about half the power that Harry's did because it might unstable-ise their cores. Some questions later Harry said to leave the rat for him and Remus, he deserves a different death, Remus said yes while his pupils were taking an amber hint to them. Harry said know all your team mates and trust no other from the Order even if they seem alright, but save them though not at a rate that it would risk your own life. Harry said his team mates lives meant more to him that he would want to lose any of them tonight. Harry said they may disperse and mentally collect themselves because they were going into action in an hour. They did as such, Harry was pulled away to the side by Evy and said she he better make it out of this alive because she will, Harry smiled at her teary eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. Harry then heard her whisper something he never had in his life, she whispered I wuve you Harry, so please take care of yourself even if I have your back. He nodded into her neck, she placed a kiss on his cheek, and they just looked at each other during the time till they would meet up with their team mates again. Harry was so happy hearing that from Evy, he remembered when she had told him as kids that she would say "wuve" to the person she would live forever with and he knew she had a lisps then but she said it the same way so it meant a lot to him being the first recipient of it and she had pretty much agreed to being his girlfriend. Harry kissed her cheek also and whispered he "oved" her too, she giggled remembering the way he decided to say this, she said she will see him standing tomorrow in victory raising his mighty sword. Harry said he would have her beside him granting him a kiss, Evy said done deal they pinkie promised and were going into their battle mode.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

They got ready, dressed as they should be dressed; Evy was in her ninja mode now. They snuck into the castle by a secret passage Harry noticed, he asked Hogwarts to let him so he could help her and keep her safe. She let him inside then told him where to go, they came upon a big ruin and a huge map of Hogwarts. There were three portraits and Harry bowed to them before saying what the situation is, they said they know as well and were waiting for him, Evy told Harry he looked a lot like Godric, Godric smirked at her saying that because Harry is his descendant. Evy asked if he was the first marauder then, Godric and Salizar smirked and said one and only. Remus bowed to them and said they would like to save Hogwarts. Rowen then told Harry what to do so he could take control of Hogwarts, while doing it Harry shouted at the immense knowledge and power passing into him, Evy held him against her feeling fearful, the goblin said Harry was taking on his title, it might last some time. Remus said it's best they go to the next part of the plan, he nodded to his team and the vampires they left after greeting the lords and ladies. The goblins started off on Salazar's instructions how to activate his runes. MsBones said only the healers should stay here and Evy. Luna said she would go talk to the magical creatures in the forest and left soon. Evy held Harry as he continued shaking and screaming slightly. She hugged him tightly wishing his pain would lessen, her wish was granted and she saw him glowing, Helga told her to step away so Evy gently put Harry on the ground before stepping away. The bright light fades and they blinked to see a standing Harry in Hogwarts armour, awake, strong and basically godly looking. Evy gaped at him before snapping out of it as he worked to do his own job of putting up the defenses of Hogwarts, the few goblins said they would stay here to help the defenses and traps Salazar had created while the others would follow Harry to the Chamber. Harry looked to Salazar who winked at him, Harry gave a marader smirk which made Evy giggle and said ok the games begin; he turned to her and held her hand as they simply disappeared from the darkness. The healers walked out to the healer room they would choose. Harry took Evy to the fastest way into the RoR which luckily was empty now, they entered and by Harry were able to find what they were looking for as he had seen it a year ago, Harry smiled at Evy when they found it, she put it on a table and he destroyed it, he said one down two to go. So they went down and made their way through classes telling the young students to follow them and how unsafe it was in these rooms, they followed and he gave them the spell to use as Evy followed from behind, they collected almost the whole Hogwarts student population, the ghosts were helping Harry as he instructed them. Finally they got to the bathroom, he opened the entrance and cleaned up the place then told Evy to send them down, so at five at a time the students kept jumping inside, Hogwarts made it easier for them, they came to Harry following the green lights, then into the Chamber, he said they would be safe here till the war was won or if it wasn't they would still be safe there and told them where the bathrooms are, used magic to make themselves comfortable, he said if something is needed they can tell the ghosts who will come to him or his team. Harry then was going up as Neville brought another gang of students left, Harry hugged Neville and said he looked like shite, Neville chuckled and said he got in many fights and some of them got a spell in at times. Harry smiled and sealed off the Chamber, he said they were safe now and the two raced away with Evy to the battle arena as they had checked all the floors of Hogwarts, she said she could hand the others by locking them up. They got to the bottom and fought the death eaters who made it into Hogwarts and started the slaughter and pushing the Order outside of the castle, more of the team worked on pushed the Order or killing the death eaters. Soon they were outside the barrier and Harry went around the perimeter looking around before going into the room where the goblins were and locked down Hogwarts, he then walked out and to the area of the land where the dementors were coming from, his team was behind him as he let the Order and DA be able to keep the dementors a bit away before casting his spell as they were piling on into a wall of dementors. Harry set off his burning huge Prongs, he whispered go get them dad, and put all his loving happy memories into them. Evy and Neville were keeping others off of Harry; no one could get past them. Harry was slowly losing his energy but keep pushing it and his magic into the spell as Prongs was destroying the dementors there and over the forest, he screamed in determination when finally he got the last of them as Prongs had come back to stand before him, Harry let his wand drop as Prong took Harry's weak form, Evy quickly used her spare time to have Harry drink the potion, Prongs slowly disappeared and Harry was held by a vampire, Evy said to get Harry away from this so he could hurry and recuperate. The vampire nodded and left with a werewolf into the forest where they waited for Harry to come out, there had several enemies come to take Harry but couldn't get past their double teaming.

Finally Harry woke up with a groan, his shifted and leaned against the barrier of Hogwarts, she put warm feelings into him to counter the dementors, he smiled as she comforted him. He then got up with renewed will power; he helped the vampire and werewolf before saying they may join the fight again before tearing off away to the place that he could feel Nagini was waiting for him. He watched from the dark as he saw Nagini in her sphere, LV was fighting Albus in a grand fight, Harry walked to where Nagini was and slowly did his magic to get her out by parselmouth as he guessed the dark lord knew not about this skill. Harry smiled as the protection was gone, Harry however saw an enraged LV as he moved towards Harry and sent off Nagini in the other direction, Harry willed his swore to Neville by the shorting hat that landing in Neville's hand, Neville pulled the sword out and moved as fast as he could towards Nagini, Neville with great maneuvering as deflected the spell Albus sent for the snake and swung his swore to behead the snake. Albus screamed in frustration as did the two screams of LV from himself and the dark smoke. Harry smiled as he looked to LV who turned back to Harry, Harry knew this was it and it was as the spell came right at him but Harry won't let it be so quick he turned tale and raced into the forest with LV behind him in a blur, Evy right behind while Albus was in his white form. Then in a clearing Harry turned to LV, he knew Evy was nearby as was Albus and after some fighting Harry heard the spell leave LV and let his wand fall to his side, the ring in his shoe and invisible cape on his back, Harry smiled thinking about the loving words that Evy had told him not hours ago. The spell hit then he knew no more from those grey eyes he was imagining. LV laughed at that site as Evy was shocked still from what she had seen, she hadn't been able to save Harry but more was the way he gave up, then her brain started working, she remembered what death had told her, she shook her head wiping away the tears knowing Death was coming back. Albus went back to the clearing as Evy joined Luna on one of the threstrals. LV came out after some pain he went through, he picked up the limp form of Harry Potter, not a single pulse on him and dragged him out to the battle at Hogwarts. He sneered happily as he threw Harry to the ground between his army and the Order as well as DA or other fighters, Harry's team was spread out waiting for the plan to take place, but this one had shocked them, Evy had a vampire pass on that this was part of the plan they just didn't know and to keep going. Evy cried slightly at the thought that Death may keep Harry, who wouldn't want to he was such a great person, he was everything almost. Death chuckled as he led Harry's now untainted soul back to Harry's body. Their spectators also laughed at Evy's thoughts, she was right. Harry got to spend a white room talking to Fate, she told him now was only his decision, Death came and took the stone and said the wand was now with Albus however that wand was Harry's own and not the death one, Harry said he knew and said it was one he had made that looked the exact same, Harry pulled out the two wands he owned, Death said he would go get the death wand after Harry threw it into the air when he was victorious, Harry smiled at them and said he had a feeling. Fate said now it was Harry's choice either to carry on this journey and see his family by hoping onto the train for the next adventure or back to the living. Harry said he had the love of his life back there and she would be pissed if he chose otherwise. Death and Fate chuckled saying as they thought, Death spread his arms out to Harry looked to the black grotesque mess under the seat, Fate said that was a part of Tom that shouldn't have ever existed, Death said he would take care of it, Harry smiled then ran into Death's arms. Death took him back to his body and Harry was breathing again, as he awoke he noticed that all the attention was on the fight between Albus and LV, Harry leaned on his arms just watching, then he saw LV take the blowing hit to Albus who staggered backwards, Harry clapped catching attention from LV who was both surprised and fearful. Harry said it took quite some time but said Tom couldn't take Albus's life, it would come in a way that deserved of him, Tom looked at the blackened hand on Albus. He asked Harry how he was alive; Harry shrugged as he got up and said he was just that lucky. Harry asked Tom if he would try for some remorse, Tom laughed it off and Harry said ok then, he shouted attack and a horde of attackers came at LV's army. Harry was now fighting Tom, Harry was doing well as his team was taking over the army, leaving the Order to just watch since they weren't so effective but also brutal, there was killing like no other. Evy was a fighting force none had seen before, Remus was half an animal while a wizard as he moved with skill, Neville was using the sword and wand to take down many. Finally Remus in an animal like howl took over Greyback, it was vicious and something to behold, finally Remus snapped Greyback's neck, tore it off and threw it away, Greyback was finally gone, other werewolves were taking their piece of him and now had a new alpha in the form of Remus, some vampires came and took some pieces as well. The fight between those kinds was over soon and they stood to the side watching while Remus would at times fight still with his wand to make sure he had his team's back. Luna and the centures with them took down the rest of them while over taking the giants who were soon detained then Hagrid's half brother slaughtered them in giant manner. The Arachnid's were moved away by the Goblins and threstrals as Luna was on one of them. She then joined the fight against a Lestrange, she called for Neville he took Bella while Luna took the other, the two were like warriors taking the other down and in such a way their previous friends didn't recognize them. The healers had run out to help those who took to watch the battle and fixed them up. Finally there were no more Lestranges left, Albus was left and Dobby froze him saying this wasn't his fight any more. The fight was now between Snape and Evy, she didn't like him at all, he said he was part of the Order, she told him to pick a damn side because he couldn't be both and survive longer for that reason. Him sneering at her didn't help, she asked if he remorse over the innocent he killed as a death eater, he didn't reply and she knew because suddenly she was behind him and knocked him out. Shaking her head she went over to Lucius Malfoy and moved past his spells and quickly kicked him knowing he wasn't innocent at all and didn't remorse. He fell to her knife and she didn't care of hear his son and wife be enraged by it, she shouted that if they are going to stand there shouting that he was innocent then they had another thing coming, the man had a list of rapes, murders and muggle torture so he wasn't getting away with it. Narcissa stopped her shouting and Draco also stopped feeling like his dad had finally caught up to his misdeeds. Evy then stepped away with her team to watch Harry, the vampires moved to stand in the shade of the forest as the sun was starting to rise, Harry told Tom goodbye Tom, LV in rage sent his most powerful killing curse at Harry yet again and it met with a simple spell Harry sent to LV, the same scene in the graveyard took place as Magic did her work for the spell to rebound onto LV, he looked surprised and fell backwards, Harry caught his wand and threw both his wand and LV's into the air, Albus watched closely at the two wands knowing one was the eldar wand, then they vanished but only after a grim like hands had grabbed it out of thin air. He screamed no, Harry smirked at Albus and said the wand is too dangerous of an object that he sent it back to who owns them from the start. Several students then started to cheer loudly; Harry turned as Evy came running to him and threw her arms around his neck before he pulled her into a loving, happy kiss. She smiled as he spun them around but still hung off of him, she then whispered I love you. Harry frowned at her confused, he saw this smirk on her face, then suddenly the real Evy walked to them pulled the fake one off and threw her on the ground, she sneered for Ginny to stay away from her Harry. Harry gaped then smiled as Evy pulled his lips down to hers. Harry then knew what the perfect kiss was, it was so Evy, they laughed and hooted with the others at their victory as he raised the Gyfindor sword that materialized into his hand and into the air, and the sword glistened in the rising sun. Evy said thank you for keeping the promise, Harry said thank you for saving him. Evy let a few tears out and kissed him again before hugging everyone else who was so happy to see the end of the war.

Harry walked to the Vampires and said if they would hold onto Dobby he would take them to their home or if they wanted to dark. They nodded and told Dobby of the location after Harry thanked them for their help, they said they were happen to get LV and Greyback off the world. Harry bowed to them, they followed suit and were gone. Harry walked over to Albus and said he was no longer welcome to Hogwarts and neither were the selected teachers, this excluded only Flitwich and Astronomy professors. Soon Harry had the others follow them to Hogwarts. Some tired to enter and Harry shouted back they weren't allowed inside by Hogwarts standards. Quite a lot of the Order was surprised to find this out, Amelia told the aurors in them that they were fired before joining her daughter to the castle. Harry smiled as several creatures were able to enter also; he told the centure professor that he was still welcome to teach because it was accurate most of the time. One of the main centure who also seemed the oldest told the young dashing centure to do so, Harry said maybe he can be able to give an education on what centure's are and their history as the new kind of classes Harry plans Hogwarts to give. The centures nodded and Harry said they may come now to enjoy the victory party. Some decided to follow while the others went back into the forest saying they needed to search it and make sure it was safe. Then came the goblins who said they would buy their leave now and party at Gringotts, Harry smiled at them and said to enjoy them fully please but remember their help was crucial to the future of the Britain wizarding world. They bowed as Harry did the same then left with a portkey with some Basalisk that Harry promised them. They were really happy to revieve them while some of it was safe in Slytherin's room. Harry turned to the house-elves and said they did amazingly and he was as grateful for them as others who survived the war. They hugged him which got Harry laughing. Soon they were going back to make the victory food, Harry told Dobby to get them some butterberr to enjoy themselves, Dobby looked devious as he left, Harry shook his head and headed towards where Evy was looking at the broken down monument, she couldn't see what it actually was, Harry reached out the boundary and she took his hand as he told her he will have Hogwarts show herself to Evy. Then pulled her inside once Hogwarts had allowed it, Evy gasped at the beauty that was Hogwarts, she whispered that she was just magnificent and beautiful. Harry said she is and turned to look at Evy said she sure is magnificent and beautiful. Evy blushed and wrapped her arm around his waist; he chuckled and led them inside showing some of the placed, and dealing with some of the beings Hogwarts had trapped before joining the party. It was great fun and Neville asked how he got the sword, Harry said because he had the sword go to the most brave person he knew and it was Neville. Neville smiled as he was able to hold the sword Harry handed to him, Neville it had power in it, Harry said it felt like an extra arm to him which was why he loved it, and Evy whispered to him that it almost looked like the toy one she gave him when they were little. Harry said it was the best gift ever in his life and that's why he liked the real sword so much. Evy laughed and drank some drinks, Harry gave a speech to his team mates and said of the amazing results that no one of their team was taken by death, Evy said including him. Harry laughed and said he and Death had a deal plus he had to come back for Evy, Evy said damn straight. Everyone laughed, Remus said finally the two were together, Harry smiled and told them about their bravery that was so commendable, he said this was the best fighting team in his opinion, Amelia said there was no such like it since the time of Merlin. Harry smiled and said that's true, they drank for the dead that had been misled and wished them luck for the next great adventure. Soon music was playing and they were dancing around really happy. Harry and Evy were sitting close with their arms around each other's shoulders.

Amelia, who had left to have other death eaters hunted down by the Aurors in her team, took care of the ministry; they had a temporary minister in the form of Amelia. She took the controls to her better ability; all corrupt people were thrown out unless they were dangerous and killed on the spot while their blood was collected to be sent to the vampire's. Most of the DA who were allowed back, the students that were allowed out of the Chamber and Harry's team were staying in the provided rooms by Hogwarts in their previous homes, including adults, those that weren't sorted at the start of the year were allowed so now by the new headmaster being Flitwick, Flitwich told the students these houses maybe their family but Hogwarts is a home so they should not put barriers up against the other houses, Harry told the motto of Hogwarts then said the four founders had been very disappointed about how wrongly you children had been led, but also how the students had seemed to accept that which is why Harry believes a new beginning will help the students, will help Britain's wizarding world, will help the rest of the world. There was cheering by the end of his speech and he said besides on the days of Sunday all tables were allowed to house other house members. At this several walked on to other ones and this change continued until Harry cleared his throat and said it was Sunday. They all laughed and he said its ok, today they can forget about it. Flitwich said the term is ending early and the years would be repeated again since the teachings hadn't gone as planned and very wrongly during this year so they should all meet again at September the 1st. He said the train will be waiting for them tomorrow morning. Then merriment took over for the leaving feast. Evy was so fascinated with the place and would have Harry take her around it, she would yelp when the stair cases would move unexpectedly. Harry found it hilarious. She giggled when he would pull her to kiss some, she found it funny how these places were make-out locations around the school and chased it when he confirmed it. They enjoyed lying on the lawn with Hedwig on Evy's arm and stroking her soft beautiful wings. Evy said Hedwig likes her more than Harry, Harry said non-sense, Hedwig screeched at them to shut up and they started laughing, Hedwig soon flew off to the owlery. Evy said she so wanted to hurt the fake her that was kissing him. Harry said he almost did as well, she asked him how he noticed, he whispered into her ear what Ginny had said, Evy gave a freeing laughing and said that could be their passcode. Harry said definitely and pulled her into his arms. She sighed after snuggling against his neck; Harry said everything seems perfect now. She pulled back for her it wasn't yet, she needed Albus to die of the curse on him then everything would seem perfect for her. Harry said she was right some more things needed to be changed.

It was a few days later Harry had taken Evy back to their home, he had been able to finally come on a decision for the new school year's curriculum, and the tests that hiring professors must pass, Harry had said maybe a new brand of teachers were needed and didn't have to be of this country. Flitwich said he and Senistra would be on it when they had their holiday, Harry said of course but maybe during it they may come upon the professor. Evy then told Harry they should deal with the issues now while the iron was hot then have an awesome holiday. So the next month was spent by Harry and sometimes Evy to talk of the new changes, Evy who had gotten to meet the Queen already had become the spokesperson for the Queen during the Wizembagot meets. The Queen was very interested in Evy's interaction with the wizarding world and agreed that the two worlds could work to co-exist. The Queen had awarded Evy with a knighting for fighting for the Muggles of Britain and doing them a solid saving. Evy had been so happy and she said there was a representative of most Magical Creatures in the team fighting for the freedom and uncorrupted wizarding world. Evy told the Queen she would've come to her if things got out of control and allowed the Queen to make the decision of what form of attack was needed like muggle contraptions. The Queen and Evy talked a lot as she described and had Harry show her Hogwarts, something the Queen said looked just like a portrait in her palace private rooms. Harry said according to history King Arthur and Merlin worked together and Aurther was married to a witch he fell in love with so there was magic in the kingdom and then witches and wizards weren't isolated. The Queen said they had come to a time that they can co-exist even in hiding if required. Harry had a homemade for the vampires on the North Pole and there was a deal made for vampires to leave when they liked but shouldn't murder because prisoners would be sent there to be drunk dry before put back in prison and the trading can continue, one of the vampires asked what if less criminals were out there, they all laughed knowing that was an impossibility. Harry said it was a motive for those in the grey area to stay away from breaking the law too much. Harry said there was another of his home's he was giving up where the werewolves may come to get a potion to control their nature and also change, he said it was the location where the moon would light everything in the very remote area. Harry said there would be a perimeter to fight them away and others from entering but if they did it was of their own peril. He said it was free of charge; they put down the law about werewolves not being allowed to marry or anything to do with jobs. Remus was happy this law was passed without much thought, Harry said the truth serum should be used for cases where the head of auror and minister agrees should be required, he smiled saying it would stop from people like Sirius being convicted for being innocent. They passed it and Harry said the potions can't be tampered and require at least three people to try it in front of court before administered to the prosecutor. Harry then asked the Queen if there could be another few magical towns where magic was freely used though those residents in the muggle world would be asked for rules to follow and certain charms to be put on their homes. Harry asked the Queen to consider having a house elf protect as there was no other creature in the world that could do it better because the loyalty and bravery by such an elf is commendable, the Queen said she will consider it, Harry smiled at her then listened to the Queen asked if certain of these truth serum's could be used for terrorists who seem to slip their grasps at times, Bones said of course and she can ask for their help as well if they needed, they were guests on her land, she said more like family now. Harry smiled genuinely. They had more issues talked on by the other races and the Queen watched very much intrigued at issues in her country she never even knew about, she didn't feel this excited in a very long time. Evy suggested there to be a team that comprised of races much like the one Harry led since the last year because it helped learn new ways to defend, to control situations, make a strong decision which was decided by every major race. The others agreed to this and said they would rather Harry train them, Harry said he wasn't sure because it takes a leader to bring them together and not lead them astray. Evy said that's maybe why he would be the best judge of that character, plus he always had help, especially at Hogwarts. Harry smiled at her and said ok, he said for the moment this team may stay and maybe they can look to find such teams around the world, Harry said there is a balance and he just set it but always something would come along to tip it which is the only reason why this team will be asked for service. Harry said since he will be living for at least another century, hopefully till then he might stumble upon the next leader or fate herself will again send one, this time it was him next time it will be someone else. He said that leader comes out of the masses so don't look for them, they will find you. The deal was made and Harry would continue work with his team of grey freedoms before deciding on replacing those that wanted to retire and soon he would be replaced when Fate told him. They left one by one till the Queen talked with Harry wanting a house elf; Harry summoned Dobby and asked which house elf was best available to protect the Queen of these lands. Dobby said Winky would be best, she's very devoted; she was young and would last in protecting the royal family for at least two centuries. The Queen smiled when Winky had been summoned, Winky looked to her master who asked her if she would like to protect the Queen, Winky said she would be honored but when Harry pulled his glove out his pocket she went berserk, Harry put it away and knelt in front of her saying ok, what about a duel Mastership. Winky nodded and Harry told her he would like Winky and any of her children to continue being the Queen's and Royal family's protectors, they came first then Harry and his family. Winky nodded and walked over to the Queen, Harry told the Queen what to do, it was amazing how siring the house elf bonded them. The Queen gasped and said she felt rather stronger now; Amelia said that's the feeling that comes from a house elf when bonded to a human. The Queen smiled down at Winky who smiled up with glassy big eyes, she then said her thanks to Harry and Evy. They bowed or curtsied to her as did Amelia and others around, the Queen rose feeling in much better health, Winky disappeared to moved along with the Queen, Harry said Winky was right next to her, the Queen smiled before Winky took her to her home. The soldiers were escorted out with protection and into their vehicles when the Queen and Winky had come back through the telephone booth, the Queen smiled and said that's the most action she had in a very long time, her son smiled at her and helped her onto the vehicle. She was happy because now she was glad her family would be safe while she took care of her country. The meets had ended today and the laws would be put up in several communities.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

It was another month to get any people who disagreed to be controlled from going into a bad frenzy, a protection had been place with the Royals and Prime Minister in case more happened. Harry and his team went about the world doing more meets about the new changes made in Britain, the CWC took a Greengrass to be their new head rep for Britain, they didn't trust them much since the things Albus seemed to be doing with Harry for several decades and wonder of how he came into fame as it seemed to go back since Tom Riddle became a dark lord. Harry gave a vote of confidence for the Greengrass lord who was also part of Harry's team and at the last battle fighting side by side. Harry and Evy would talk to the Muggle and Magical communities during their meets, the Muggles knew her as the best gymnast in the world but now also the right hand man of Harry's during the war. He smiled as Evy swept them away with her talk and he and his team were able to convince them about a team needed to deal with such wars if they were to ever take place, Harry said the incorporation of muggle and magical fighting helped win the war. Harry said Evy was a threat on the battlefield, if you're not innocent or remorseful, you're a goner. Evy smirked and said once a cheater always a cheater, she goes by those rules. Harry said they had their warning and not to test it with Evy or himself, they no longer give second chances. The magical communities were happy with the deals of where werewolves and vampire may stay for their comfort, the deal was struck and Greengrass was there to apply it. Harry said they weren't forcing the other ministries from changing right away as he knows it takes time, so they had time if they thought the change was good for them. Several of the Asian Ministries were glad of how Harry and his team was able to protect their world and impressed by their training being up to par with their top fighters. They agreed to having a team of their own but would like Harry to lead them as they believe him to still be the right leader, Harry said there were some tests they would need to go through before he agreed for them being on the team that would be called on when other ministries were unable to deal with the issue, a Dark Lord will not be able to keep going after a three year limit before his team intervenes. They agreed with this and right after Harry graduated from school he could work on this team. They smiled, shook hands before heading to a different country. Evy, Harry and their friends enjoyed the new countries they were sometimes holidaying in, it was so much fun and their team enjoyed the stays as well. They got back to Britain after a whole world tour, it would soon be school time and Harry was watching the building of the Vampire country he was making at the top of the world, the Vampires were making most of the place while receiving their end of the deal. They were happy with the deal and friendship they had struck up with the Lord Harry James Potter Black. Then there was the death of Albus Dumbledore, the Order was his only guest as he died, he had tried getting Harry to come but even he knew Harry would never heed that calling. He had tried convincing some people of Harry being a dark lord but he knew that Harry wasn't one; the kid was lighter than Albus. Fawkx had taken up ownership of Flitwich and Flitwich found out how much Albus had been a bad first master but it was only because Fawkx never had a master before. Flitwich promised to be a better master.

Evy went to see off Harry and had a heated kiss from him before he got onto the train, she told him to be careful, have fun, give homework just in time and miss her. Harry said he will make sure to do them but the last request will happen no matter what. She laughed and waved happily to him as the train left. Remus then took her back to the Potter manor where she would live and also train in gymnastics, she would at times go to her Olympics training center to train for the next one in 2000 in Australia. Her sensei would keep teaching her some ways to deal with the kills she had performed, she had many emotional crying situations when Dobby would bring Harry over to help her with it or join her himself. During the year she studied for the A levels and some sponsors she was to attend, their advertisements and photo shoots. Her town club was famous now that it had held the best gymnast in it, her coach got several deals but wanted to keep with the club though he agreed to come train Evy at times when she came by to her club gym, they came up with new moves that would be named after her. He smiled at the progress she was achieving, she might peak again. She would go several holidays to Hogsmead with Remus to meet Harry, he was always excited to see her and she was so happy to know that his letters came to her frequently; he always had so much to tell her. Flitwich had allowed the two Weasley's and Granger to come finish their study but they found out soon none of the others students wanted to be friends with them, Harry wouldn't even come near them, specially Ginny because she had tried to impersonate Evy once and didn't find it at all forgivable. He would ignore every one of Ron's fault and taunting accusations, everyone else also ignored him as Harry had spread that was the only way to get Ron to shut up, fighting only made him do more. Hermione tried to talk to Harry but he called her a mudblood and said this time this meaning had a whole new meaning for him and she deserved it, someone had asked him if he meant them and Harry said they weren't in the same category as Hermione Granger because of what she had done by betraying their friendship so badly that the phrase was better suited for such person, this included Peter Pettegrew who did the same to his parents and godfather, they can use it if they ever find a friend who had betrayed them to such a level that it hurt enough to make their heart cry. That talk had spread and Harry said this applies only for Hermione Jean Granger, the Weasley family now, but make no mistakes the next generation will by coming to Hogwarts learn what a good strong friendship means; he would make sure of it. And that being said everyone listening had noted it down to go through history of the new meaning to mudblood. Ginny had tried several more times to get him but it didn't work at all, he was always ready and Dobby was always able to tell him and protect him, Harry could now tell who the real Evy is because there are always tests. Finally Ginny had done this too many times that Flitwich expelled her from the school, her parents were able to dissuade her either. Bones had Ginny put on a probation so she didn't try that trick on others every again, this probation went for an undefined amount of time. This expelling had put Ron into a hissy and attacked Harry with Hermione by his side, Harry was able to easily out do them but was joined by Neville and Luna, the two were expelled as well and Harry couldn't believe what they just did to him, he said that neither the two or Ginny were allowed near him and his family without his consent alone. Evy had agreed to this since she didn't like Harry being in danger. Evy gave her A levels and Harry gave his NEWTs at the age he wanted to do so all along. When it was over he was graduated and Evy was so happy to go and watch him, cheering from her seat. They soon decided on a holiday around America again before going to work; Evy with training included with helping Harry in his team work around the ministries who agreed on some of their own being on that team.

Harry loved how he and Evy were living together, her being his best friend and now girl friend only made their life so much more comfortable but still exciting. Evy loved it just as much, and more when Neville and Luna, Remus and some others would come see them. Neville and Remus worked with Harry with the team still, including some goblins and vampires. The vampire country was still being built but the biggest being the castle had been made and more was being added for more as they arrived, the deal worked out well for them and they felt much freeing and comfortable being themselves there, they knew they owed it to Harry James Potter Black but the best part was that he wasn't an arrogant, fame inflated savior of the world, he acted like a lord but one that was a teenager but was able to show his years of experience to them. They liked having Evy and Harry over, she loved the place as much as any other magical place she had been to, this included the other magical towns in the UK but it was soon spreading to other places around the world. For the next year Evy worked hard in her training and new moves for the Olympics, she had more sponsors and some of her money was going to her parents to get them off of her back. She had decided this to be her last year for the Olympics as she wanted to start a different life now with just Harry. Harry was very supportive, they were a great team together, and Luna was the girl friend Evy always wanted, they were alike in many ways but also different. The year passed in a blur, their life being so hectic the two weren't able to get to another stage of their relationship but it was still going strong. They had a great party for the new millennium at the Potter manor, they enjoyed it a lot and it was at that night that Harry proposed to her, it came as a shock and she couldn't help saying how she didn't know he was planning this, Harry said he was being very ninja like, she laughed and said yes before jumping on him. The news spread and a lot more people were looking into their lives, the muggle seemed to find out about it and Dudley had sent a letter to Harry about being happy he had finally asked Evy to marry him, something he always thought would happen. Harry and Evy found it so amusing. Even the Queen found out and had invited them for a lunch to congratulate them. The Queen said she also heard about Evy going for another Olympics representing their country, Evy smirked saying she plans on getting gold again and a stunt move named after her. The Queen said she would be most definitely watching if she could come there. Harry said he can help secure her one day stay there if she so wanted. The Queen said that would be great, she considered gymnastics such a beautiful sport for many years also. Evy said she would like if the Queen would be there to see her, its more motivation not stress.

So Evy was working more on her moves, finally the Olympics arrived again, several people were watching either directly or by other forms of communication, Harry stayed with Evy through it all and would watch over her training at the same time, he knew enough about gymnastics now to be a coach. Evy was doing as well as last time though her new moves were helping a lot to show her advancement in gymnastics, indeed her moves were named after her. The finals day arrived and the news of the Queen having arrived was great, she arrived then watched a few games but finally the gymnastics one was where she was most excited to see, Harry was down near the front while Neville and several of the others who came to watch from the magical world was near the Queen. Evy was doing great as per usual and bring out cheers when she did new and daring moves. She was getting the highest point and helping to keep her team mates up to doing just as well. Luckily for them it worked because at the end of the day Evy had pulled it off with a great new move that was immediate named after her and awarded her some new points, she smiled at the crowd, her friends and family as she and her team were on the gold standing of the podium. When it was over she ran to Harry and got a hug again like last time four years ago only this time it was followed by a kiss. Harry smiled at her and said he was so proud of her, she said no more major gymnastics, and just team work with him till all she had to take care of was their many, many kids. Harry laughed and held her close really hoping that would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

EPILOGUE PART 1

In the next few months they got married; it was all over the sports world, magical world and Britain. She looked so beautiful and standing next to Harry who was looked very much the handsome Potter male. The Queen made it to their wedding before going back to her duties, the reception was joined by several of their other races people, the wedding had been at the church Harry had his best Christmas and reception at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was happy to greet the newlywed lord and lady of Hogwarts. They got several blessings, the last being when they went to see Harry's parent's graves. Their honeymoon of two months had been amazing and magical on the island Sirius had told Harry about. That reception night their friends and family had found out how a muggle Evy and wizard Harry had met. It was ironic how Evy had been Harry's savior while he was all of theirs, without Evy they didn't think they would have this new age. When they came back from their honeymoon all happy and glowing, they got back on work of the team. It took almost a whole six months before their team was made; they worked really well together and trusted each other, Harry had them trained while being trained by some of them if he was to learn something new. Remus was doing great as an alpha, the vampire country was striving and Harry with Evy were a horny newly wedded couple, their team would avoid them when they got into their moods. It was ridiculous how they never seemed to notice how they were causing a scene that others left the room which was why training at the Potter manor didn't happen anymore till the two were horny teenagers. A new dark lord had come by in Egypt as an old Mummy so when it was going out of hand and they were summoned they researched everything before planning a great attack, they did it by depleting the army before bringing the battle somewhere. The results showed that the team worked well together. Other small dark lords were taken care of by the ministries but they would always make sure none of the same rose again, something Harry said was a good precaution. Evy's uterus seemed to know the break till the next crisis was longer so she was pregnant now, she was carrying twins, the two planned for the first born to take the Potter title when he grew of age while the other takes Black. Evy agreed with Harry and both seemed so happy to be with child, anyone could see it when the two came out. There was always a protection spell around Evy's growing belly but also a basilisk strap around it so no spell could touch her plus she would be able to dodge any hard ones. Harry was training himself into becoming a great father, Remus had his own little family he was so proud of, his wife being another werewolf, this one being his Beta, so Remus would help Harry as well. Evy was getting moody half a year later and Harry would never be too much fazed from it but making her laugh instantly, she found puppets so funny, always which was why he kept some at arms length. Harry treated Evy like she was the most delicate thing in his world but could put that away when he noticed it was getting on Evy's hormonal nerves. They were both such a loving and a little bit of a normal couple. Finally came the day she would give birth, it started with them being asleep and Evy had screamed awake, since then for six hours she was screaming, cussing and randomly giving threats on Harry for putting her in such a state and couldn't touch her ever again. Harry got a black eye when he touched Evy's arm at that point to prove nothing. Neville was laughing when he took a picture of the new parents as they sat on a hospital bed holding a baby boy in each arm. But both had big bright smiles on their faces as they said the names for Joshua James Potter Black and Damien Sirius Potter Black. Remus said it was perfect for the twins and Hogwarts better watch out, Harry and Evy both smirked at that, Evy said girls look out in 11 or so years to come. They laughed though knowing the two were right. They both had dark eyes that should soon come into their colors. Their hair color was as black as Harry's, though to Joshua's features would resemble more of Harry's and Damien's more like his mother and Sirius. So it was right what they were named. Evy and Harry switched so Evy could pour her love into her second son by stroking him, kissing his face and hand constantly. Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek before whispering thanks for giving him a family of their own. Evy smiled back at him and they shared a soft loving kiss. Evy and Harry easily were able to get into their parental mode, it came as easy as walking. Their twins completely adored them as they did the two babies, nothing came above the two so it took Remus to remind them that they still had responsibilities, with this the two decided to take their babies with them to training only one of them would be with the kids while the other was working though the three Potter Blacks would be able to watch the other one train others or research. The switch would happen each hour; the babies weren't much of a problem because they were content just seeing colorful spots in their blurry vision. Both Harry and Evy were able to entertain their children so well. The first six months were easier this way, Evy liked having many parties about their kids for each passing month, Harry found it hilarious how much importance it was to her but went along with it because he loved his kids so much. The two would get hyper when their kids said their first sounds, big movements and growing hairs. Evy had put them away in a memory chest that now had two containers with the soft hairs of both her children, some photos, a memory of when she gave birth to them and some of the best and worst or funniest time in the past six months that happened. Harry would also put in some things. She hoped their children would enjoy watching them when their old enough, it's something Harry wished he had from his parents and she wished her parents cared more to do this by themselves when she was a child not when she threw a tantrum for not being included. The two parents loved spending all their time with their family. Evy didn't allow Harry and her to be intimate till she felt like it, the fact that she pushed two babies out of her just didn't make him desirable to go through again incase their first night back together would get her pregnant. There were moments when she would come home to see Harry asleep with the boys playing around with his glasses, hair or hands or asleep themselves on top of him. Harry would come home at times to Evy trying to find the boys because they had been able to crawl away from her, but it was her fault for suggesting they play a game, hide and seek was their favorite. The boys would sleep in a different room since Harry and Evy needed time alone, so by knowing the boys time tables they could accomplish it. They did have a magical operation done so the two boys could see without glasses needed; this made it possible for them to see their parents and several things around them. Josh and Damien both loved their mother more, something Harry found unfair at times, she told him it was only because Harry was with them more than usual or she definitely smelt better. Harry laughed it off saying there would be more kids and they would love him more than her. If in case the kids got hurt both Harry and Evy would get so worried they create a storm that only Remus was ever able to stop them and tell them he himself also accidently mishandled the kids, it's something that will happen and to accept it but not to let it happen again. Once calm they would always keep their peripheral visions on the kids. Evy's parents got to meet the kids only at Christmas Eve but the day was spent at Harry and Evy's other family. Both didn't tend to care much for their kids to spend much time with their blood relatives. Another six months later Josh and Damien learnt how to stand, walk and kid of jump so a celebration happened for each time, their parents were so happy and proud for their boys. Damien resembled a Black more while Josh did a Potter with Harry's looks but those were subtle differences while they had Evy's grey eyes. The boys were so playful they needed attention a lot of the time. Harry and the guys had gotten them brooms and Evy was less excited about it then Harry, she would follow them flying around just in case they fell but Harry ran after her to stop her because she might get hurt. So each time Evy was in a cage made of her husband's arms and watched through her lashes and hair when her boys were flying, she was just scared and thought they should wait till they were five years old. About another six months later Evy got pregnant again, both were Harry though Evy was not waiting for the uncomfortable part of her pregnancy, but Harry was trained enough to know when they come, the only problem was the twins distracting him. They had Luna over many times so the boys would stop creating havoc at home and listen to her stories and watch the magic she did with her charms work. Neville would tag along as he was her husband plus a godparent to Josh. Remus was Damien's godfather while Harry was Adam's. Adam was able to keep the boys in line also but that was only because he was older than them and they thought of his as their leader. He was the older marauder, and the havoc they three raised when Adam was in the mood was just entertaining, Evy and Harry wont shout at the boys but if they went too far raising their voices was enough to tell them they crossed a line. Both found teaching their children important morals, one being bullying, it just wasn't tolerated in the Potter Black household. Evy was going through the second pregnancy much better than last time as she knew what she needed. Harry was one hard working husband and parent but he enjoyed that job so much which was why Evy took their other jobs on her as those were easier for her to handle. The boys went through their terrible twos while Evy was in her last trimester but would stop right away when their mother looked really tired, they knew their youngest sibling was in her plus they noticed how big their mother was getting and when Harry put a few heavy bags on them to show the amount she was carrying they were more understanding and helpful, letting out their mischief on their father or guests. The two already had a mischief that was brilliant, Harry enjoyed letting them do it and sometimes help them, even Evy would do so while pretending to tell them off. There was a rule if the results of their pranks made someone feel very bad they were to apologize and find someone else to move onto. Adam wasn't a werewolf but had some characteristics which was why he wasn't allowed to bite any one like the twins did at times. Evy was with the twins as Harry and the team were away for a threat that had the best opportunity to deal with just that week, but it won't be for her as her contractions had started. It was having a recently pregnant Luna that helped her watch over the kids, she really didn't need to worry as the Potter house elves were enough to keep dozens of eyes on the kids. Dobby was away with Harry as Evy wanted Dobby there only. Anyway the twins and Adam were playing around in the middle of the lawn, roll playing as Evy and Harry used to do, Josh had Harry's plastic sword while Damien had Evy's plastic knife, she watched them fondly but her contractions were distracting her, finally she groaned loudly and huffed for a breath, Luna looked at her and knew right away, she called a house elf along and got up as the kids had come to Evy who they noticed was looking upset. The twins asked what happened, Evy huffed and said their brother or sister was coming soon. The twins got excited and danced around her till Luna said to hold onto the portkey as they would leave by it. The children laughed at their feeling before landing badly, Evy even in her state had asked the boys if they were alright, the three nodded with bright smiles on their faces. She nodded then was put onto a gurney by a healer, the kids followed while holding onto Luna's hands. They got there and into the room, the healer said it would be much like last time; Evy huffed and said good Harry had six hours to get here. She called Dobby, he looked kind of bloodied and Evy got worried asking what was happening, he said everyone was ok but the war should end soon. Evy said good, the moment it's done to send Harry over, he was going to be getting another baby. Dobby nodded then left. The twins came to stand on one chair and hold onto their mother's arm with excitement and worry on their faces. She smiled at them and said she was glad they were here for her. They smiled back and Damien reached over patting the womb and told his sister to not hurt mommy, Josh told his brother to not hurt mommy either. Evy frowned and said she wasn't having another batch of twins, Adam said they think differently of if it's a sister or brother. Luna smiled and said they would be surprised. Evy laughed before groaning and holding her stomach, this part always hurt no matter what. Those in the room were talking of the names and bet on candies of who it could be. Evy finally told the kids to wait outside as she was feeling her contractions closer and didn't want her kids to know such cusses. Luna watched over them outside, Evy kept hoping Harry would hurry the bleep up because the baby was out a little already. But finally Harry had arrived; he ran with Remus and Neville behind them in a bloody mess and went to the room where Dobby had informed them. Harry say smiled at his kids when they scolded him for coming late. Harry ran inside and was there in enough time to hold Evy's hand after it hit him then helped through the hard part by telling her the dark lord and his army was gone again. Then their baby was out and brawling. They both smiled as the healer held up the baby boy. Evy smiled and Harry went to spell the cord off. He kissed Evy and said he missed her during the action, she smiled at him and said she still thinks she went through something much more painful here, Harry said no doubt about it. They smiled delicately as their new baby was present to them in Evy's arms. There was skin contact between the mother and baby boy that a glow formed, just like with his brothers. The two watched as the baby's cries ceased when Harry held the boy, Harry yelped a yes and said this boy was so going to be on his side. Evy giggled and kissed Harry before their twins had entered, they rushed to first hug their father and awed at the state of him, and then at hearing the baby's cooing their attention was taken away, they crawled onto the bed and touched some part of their brother and said it was awesome. Harry and Evy smiled at them, Harry said it was their responsibility to look out for their brother and have his back, they said done while holding the baby's small hands. They asked what their brother was called; Evy looked to Harry and said Ian Charlus Potter Black. Evy smiled and said just perfect and Evy with the twins started saying Ian over and over till the baby responded, soon Ian knew his name was Ian. The family gasped when they saw the brilliant emerald eyes that opened, Harry said wow, Damien said Ian would look just like their daddy, Evy said yes he would but the different would always be a scar, Harry smiled down at Ian and said that's the best difference ever. Evy smiled with Harry and a photo was taken. They looked up to see their friends, Adam climbed onto the bed and sat on Evy's legs looking down at Ian, he said Ian is so small, Harry ruffled Adam's hair and said that's because Ian is a baby. They laughed and Remus took Adam into his arms. Neville said he couldn't wait to feel just like Harry was at the moment; Remus and Harry smiled at him and said it's a great feeling. Luna said he better wait because she wasn't looking forward to the pain. Evy smirked at Luna and said have fun then. Luna rolled her eyes before sitting down on a chair. Josh turned to his mother and asked if they could have a sister the next time. Harry quickly stopped the end of the sentence by placing his hand over Josh's mouth but Damien had finished it. Evy controlled her temper before saying to give her at least a year before making such a request. Remus let loose a big laugh and said that was something James and Sirius had asked Lily after she gave birth to Harry, he said they got hexed so badly their bed were in the next room so Lily didn't try more. Harry laughed with the others while Josh said it was just a question, Damien said it didn't hurt no body, Evy kissed their heads and said it hurts Sweetie and one day you'll know when your own wife is pregnant. They scrunched their faces saying they didn't want girls, Remus shook his head while Harry said just wait kids, their surprise when they arrive, then you can't look away and wonder. Neville snorted with laughter while Remus's wife, Luna and Evy rolled their eyes. The next six months were great; the boys had slowed down on their terrible twos and were enjoying their time with seeing their brother Ian growing up. Evy took over taking care of the kids and work with Harry, the boys looked watching the training or staying over with their aunt Luna or uncle Remus's wife Rhonda. Harry and Evy had to teach the boys how to play with Ian properly and how to take care of their younger brother. Ian sure was powerful; he was able to do a lot of magic randomly so Harry was there more to take care of him, not to mention Ian loved Harry more than Evy. Evy would sing to them constantly and they loved listening and would try at times, she would help them pitch their voices easily. They all went on several holidays but it would include some business trips for the team. Neville and Luna had a son called Frank Xilophius Longbottom, that boy had become close friends with Ian, they were close to the same age and would be going to school together. When it was family time the three boys would be climbing over Evy and Harry while they were relaxing, Harry would shake them off so they could start again. It was fun for them and enjoyable to watch for Evy. Evy opened the memory chest again and it had Ian's container and both her and Harry put their inputs in it. Something Evy and Harry did every year was look over some memories to see if they were good parents, and see if they were doing something wrong or neglecting a child of theirs but it was so unlikely as they did this for three years already. Evy soon was jumping on Harry again and it took only four months before she was pregnant again. Evy and Harry agreed to get all their kids now before Evy was too old to find it as easy as the first two times. In a year's time the baby was a girl, the first Potter in a really long time. Her arrival was met with a lot of happiness, it took Harry and Evy's breath away having a beautiful baby girl that resembled Lily Potter quite a lot, and she had Evy's dark red hair that looked like it was flaming in the sun and Harry's eyes with Harry's Potter features. Her middle name was Evangeline while her first name was Lily; they both decided it was a beautiful name. The two parents spent a lot of care to her and it took their yearly watching of memories to realize their attention was centered on Lily so when they came out they planned on how to make sure their other kids felt they weren't being neglected. Therefore the next day they each went to the boys and gave them their favorite food and took the family to their favorite places. Harry and Evy had a serious talk with them, they said they didn't want Lily or them to be resented because they weren't giving enough time to their other kids but would remember to do so from now. They said if ever they feel like they were doing this they can always talk to them because they both knew what it was like to be neglected and it was the reason Harry didn't speak with his relatives and Evy didn't have their family meet her old one. The boys understood and were so happy to have their parent's attention again, they laughed and said they won't prank them now, Harry said good for them. Lily was still the happy cheery baby girl of the family but wasn't the center of attention any more, Harry and Evy put all their kids with that attention. The boys did several things to make their sister laugh because her laugh was so pretty and infectious. Evy had agreed with Harry to give her a break for about four years at least. Harry agreed with her and she was back on the potion to prevent a pregnancy.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

EPILOGUE PART 2

The next four years were a great joy for the family, but then something bad had happened. Evy was with her two youngest children, Adam, Frank and Lucy and Luna just watching the kids have fun after coming from a training session. Harry was out with the twins because the two needed to get their dragon pox checked, something Evy had no idea about but Harry said better to have checked now. They knew the dragon pox came from Lily and Ian but they had passed through it easily while Evy thought it was chicken pox. Soon Luna had taken Lucy and Frank home, Rhonda had gotten Adam but Evy was still with her kids waiting for the rest of the family. She had called for them several times, she finally called for Dobby when he didn't arrive she decided something was very wrong and put her children into lock down mode, they knew what to do, they were going to be in a secure location in the Potter manor and half the house elves would take care of them. She had asked one of them about what they felt towards their masters and Dobby. They said they were in trouble and she said ok while getting ready in her uniform, she called Remus and Neville, told them what was going on but she was going in to check the place out. Remus said he would get the alert through the rest of the team while Neville and Luna went about searching each of their enemies and their locations. Evy really wasn't sure what she was doing but she went to gather information about where Harry and her boys had been seen last. It was checked and then Evy finished her trail with some witnesses seeing red hair, she knew then who it could possibly. Neville confirmed it by the Weasley's youngest and Hermione being without the radar. So they started searching, Evy worked with them to plan stories on what the possibilities could be on the intent. They said money had to be it, the goblin's said Josh and Damien were going to be lords when Harry died, Evy gasped and started cussing. She said they needed a trap, Luna said it would work; Evy smirked and told them her cunning idea. So they started their pretending stunts about the media posting a distraught Evy and friends, she slipped in the part of her code in case Harry was taunted about it. A few days later Evy said this must be the end and hated Harry for being weak, she went on about that crap. Finally using the help of a vampire lord she said she would marry the man as she believed her husband dead and would've liked to have Harry watch her be married off to someone else who was more powerful and could give her the gift of living forever. The wedding was put into action as an acted scene by the amazingly talented Lily and Ian showed her pretending to slap them and say they better get used to it or she would send them to Harry's mean relatives. Evy knew it would work like a charm, finally during a shopping trip in the form of Ian and Lily the two aurors ran away from Evy, the bait worked and Evy was able to watch Hermione apparate with them away. The other aurors used that to take the magical signature. Evy said she would still go on with the wedding and so the wedding was the next day, she dressed in something expensive she didn't like at all and ceremony played with the ready crowd, Evy was saying the vows of a made up vampire kind, it would mean nothing but being friends forever. Evy smiled happy to make such a vow, and then smirked to the vampire doing the same smirk as the guests they were waiting for arrived with Harry. Evy knew that the other team would be at the trapped location to get any non-imposters. Evy let the acting happen, Harry even joined in and she could tell he was furious but knew it wasn't at her but the ex-friends of his, Evy smiled in her way as Harry turned his magic on his so called friends, they sure were surprised, Hermione looked confused and said this wasn't part of the plan, Harry said of course it wasn't because all of this was just a ruse. Hermione sneered and Ron taunted as he threw a spell and said no matter his real kids were dead now. Harry didn't care to listen and attacked them. Evy joined in with her friends of forever. Several vampires attacked also when spells came their way. Hermione and Ron were now no more, Evy said they should've dealt with them a long time ago. Harry said he won't make that mistake again. She hugged him tightly and they kissed passionately until Harry asked if their kids were alright. There was a pop and Luna told them yes they were but the twins were at the Potter Manor being treated by Daphne while the other two were now out of the lock down chamber. The two parents breathed a shy. Remus popped in and said not to worry about Ginny either, she was arrested now and the trial would take place tomorrow, but Luna had taken care of her. Luna smirked as she wiped her bloody knife. Evy ran and hugged Luna, she whispered a thanks, Luna said it was a terrible crime to steal blood lines and hurt children; Evy turned to Harry and said they should go now. They got there and she asked Remus how Dobby was doing, he said being healed and taken care of by the other house elves, he saved his family really well. Evy smiled with tears on her cheeks. They got to the room and two kids came to Harry while Evy moved on towards the twins who were asleep at the moment. Daphne told Evy of the situation that the boys were under only some risk as they deal with a messed up dragon pox. Evy sobbed but got onto the bed and held each of their hands in her lap. Her love passed through to them before she fainted. Harry rushed to her and checked if something was wrong, Daphne did the same before saying it was the act of love but she was just drained at the moment. Harry sighed and kissed Evy's lips before laying her onto the bed. Daphne checked on Harry, said he should rest as his magic seemed to be keeping him healthy. Harry nodded and laid down beside Evy, Daphne gave him potions and he was out. The two other kids sat down between their families looking around scared. Remus arrived with Neville and was glad to hear the four were on the mend. Then more members of the team arrived to check, soon Lily and Ian were being taken care of and comforted. Evy was ok six hours later and woke up feeling only light headed. She went to check on Dobby and said he kept their family safe but she would've been just as devastated if he got killed. Dobby was all emotional then and said yes but he knew mistress would be planning and give bait. Evy smiled and hugged him tightly. Then they went to watch over the three resting Potter Blacks. Lily was crying a lot and Ian was trying hard to stay strong but would cry only in the arms of his mother. The boys came out fine two days later, they were themselves again while being showered by their mother's constant attention and care and love. Soon they were only waiting on Harry to refill his magical core. Finally Harry came out and his family was grateful for having him awake and walking though Evy had him rest as Daphne said he needed. His youngest were so happy to have him back and would take most of his time. During nights it was Evy who was showing her enthusiasm of having him back, he definitely didn't mind her treatment to him. Evy was soon pregnant again. A year later another pair of twins had been gifted to the family by a painful time for Evy. The interesting thing however was that it was a boy and a girl, though the boy had a smaller magical center, by Harry's checking it was confirmed that their son Nickolas was near the squib side, and Rosalie was almost as powerful as Ian. They were worried because of how he may be treated and which world he wanted to choose more. Finally with a talk with Remus he said that it didn't matter, because the family had a foot hold in two worlds so Nick would be more in the muggle world wont change much as his mother was completely muggle herself. Evy was very happy to hear that and smacked the side of her head then Harry's, she said they were being so stupid thinking about what others thought. Their four other kids said they didn't care either, Nick was Nick and they loved their brother. Rosa was doing several bouts of magic while Evy noticed her son showed little to none but a lot of being just like her other kids with playing around. Two years later Nick was noticing how different he was from his twin sister and siblings but they always had him play along with them as they played not only magical games. Evy had taken the family to the Olympics in China and it had been an entertaining time, the kids found out how incredible their mother was by the stunts she did for them when requests came from her old national team. It was during this team that the kids saw the new games and got an interest in gymnastics. Nick caught on fast and Evy said he didn't need to prove anything because she only wanted him to have fun, he was glad to know this and had fun excelling as a toddler in it with cartwheels. Evy and Harry greatly enjoyed the next few years with their kids but then it was time for the twins to go to Hogwarts, Harry knew they would be safe there as he had set the security there but it was the mind games that happened there and other things. So when the twins were to get on the train it was a weepy mother they had to deal with, several times they tried to calm her until Lily said it won't be working, the rest of the kids were complaining about not going to Hogwarts now. Evy watched as her husband ran after the train as he wanted to keep up with the waving twins hands. Evy moved behind her kids who were chasing their father. She sniffed and hugged Harry saying they know how to take care of themselves and the two had worked hard so their children would be safe in the good environment of Hogwarts. Harry nodded and leaned into her, he said it was still hard. She moved her fingers over his scar before saying it will always be hard but she's glad they have enough kids still to keep their minds off anxiety. He chuckled, kissed her then laughed moving away as their kids protested. The four kids got onto a trolley and was pushed out by Harry with Evy following them in the company of her extended family. Remus said it was hard for him as well, Neville said he didn't want to let Frank go and not even think about Lucy having to deal with the boys that would be there. Harry groaned saying he didn't need to know that, they laughed at him. Ian asked if they could go see the Vampire country soon, Evy said sure it's been quite some time. Harry nodded and they got home, the week after they went to the Vampire country, they were greeted as friends and their arrival had set off only some havoc that the vampires there found entertaining. Evy had a good distraction but at times she would seem sad when thinking about her twin boys. Harry would always notice and wrap her in his arms. It was three more years later that another child had joined their family, a baby girl so precious that looked like Evy. In those years more of their kids went into Hogwarts, the twins graduated and were doing their professional quiditch games as the brilliant beaters of the world. Harry had been less enthusiastic with his two girls going to Hogwarts and it took Evy to pull them out of Harry's arms. The girls were well trained on how to recognize the wrong boy that would break their hearts. Nick on the other hand stayed with them and Evy would take him and support him on his early career in men's gymnastics. She was so proud with how well he was doing, though on many occasions she said he can still quit it and do anything else he so desired but Nick was very sure with wanting to do gymnastics. Harry was for it like the rest of the Potter Black family. Nick had a large cheering team that backed him up. For at least two years he was the center of his parent's attention by being in their presence since he couldn't go to Hogwarts. The kids had already started their training to defend themselves but with very strict rules of when to use them. Weapons would come later once they were of age. Freesia was their latest child and both Harry and Evy agreed that they didn't need more but also she couldn't give more, there was a reason, she didn't want to look like Molly W, Harry said that would never happen, she was still slim and beautiful now. But her pretty scars were for each thing they did together. She loved it when he made her feel beautiful like that. Nick was excited for a baby sister and now wasn't the youngest and would have someone when he was home in case his parents were working and his siblings away. He hoped several times Freesia would be like him but she wasn't, she had a good magical core but he adored her no less. For several years it was him, Freesia and Rosa but now just him and Freesia, she loved him and they had a great time together. Harry and Evy adored the relationship between their youngest children. Josh and Damien were able to come around a lot more if their training allowed it; they loved living together at another Potter location near the pitch. They came several times home to see their parents playing around with Nick and Freesia, or the four watching a movie with a lot of popcorn. They loved coming to his sight and making it more fun with their presence. Life was great of the Potter Blacks, they went through school, some heartbreaks some joys but they came out just as they went inside with bright hearts, there was a Potter Black in each house which was interesting, Ian being the only Potter Black in Slytherin and fought his way to any prejudice but his parents had made Hogwarts a good place to help him out, they were proud of him being in that house. All the Potter Blacks got to meet the founders and how the Hogwarts was saved but Harry had warned them that it wasn't only a blood thing but if you were of the quality of all houses then your lord Hogwarts and only Hogwarts chooses so never feel bad if they are not it. The Potter Blacks didn't fall to the evils of fame and glory, they were a humbled family. Ian went into becoming an unspeakable with his younger sister Rosa who found magic so interesting to research. Lily had trained herself to join the team and worked amazingly with her parents. Nick came to become as amazing in gymnastics as his mother and the world knew him as the best gymnast as well. Freesia had become a healer as she was the one to discover how to get Lord and Ladie Longbottom out of their states, she had gotten a high award and recognition but it was the happiness on her uncle Neville's face when he was being hugged by his parents. Alice and Frank took time to adjust into the new world but they were so proud of Neville, Luna and Harry for taking a part in making it happen when they couldn't. Harry was happy to have his godmother back but only to his family did he admit he was jealous of Neville for being able to be reunited with his parents. So Evy would help to ease that jealousy, she had her ways. The twins had grown out of quiditch and took up their rolls of one day becoming Lords of house Potter and Black. They researched and were trained how to handle the politics. Harry and Evy were proud of them as they worked closely with the other races as well as the royals. Years was passing, Evy and Harry watched their children get wedded, give them grandchildren to occupy their time other than the team, have big family parties at their home, many holidays on the island as they gave the Potter homes to their kids or grandkids, Harry and Evy loved the island, also of their family would come there to holiday, more years pass and they are getting older but stay as fit as they can, great grandkids join them, more dark lords taken down, everything was going great till Evy was starting to reach an age where she was getting too old.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I Don't own Harry Potter, I do own Evy the character.

* * *

THE NEXT ADVENTURE, after death

She was able to make it alive to some of her great, great grandkids but she wasn't magical like her family and she was aging faster than her husband, Harry wasn't at all happy about how Evy was now not able to leave the island much at all, magical ways of getting out the island was hurting her, she was weaker now and was happy to find out she made it a whole century of her life, a goal she liked reaching. It was on her 111 birthday that Evy had her last party and passed in Harry's arms with a smile on her face as her family was around them on the island partying. Harry had been shocked so badly that within a few days later his heart and magic couldn't take the missing piece of Evy, so after he was sure he was leaving his family, extended family and friends safe and secure he signed the papers, turned to his friends and family gave his leaving speech, took hugs before turning and smiling at Death who came to get him, Harry gave his invisibility cloak to the youngest Potter and said continue the Potter Black lines, then walked over to Death with his arms stretched and hugged Death, they walked away in a fading glace back to his family, his family was able to hear Harry shout out for Evy and her voice joined his by calling his name also. His kids cried is the loss but were slowly moving on from it. A young Harry in his most happiest stage in life smiled as he walked over to his family waiting for him, Evy had an arm around his waist as Death left them, Lily beamed and ran to Harry meeting him halfway and he hugged her closely feeling complete now. James joined them, Sirius, Remus and Evy right behind them. Evy asked him how come he came too soon; he smiled at her and said his heart couldn't bear to live without her. Evy said she's glad she didn't need to wait so long. Harry turned to the others and asked what the next adventure would be, a Hogwarts train came to be in front of them and the six of them walked onto the train, Harry was now on his next journey and it was possibly going to be better than his last one.

* * *

Finally I'm finished. I hoped you liked reading my fanfiction. It is my first one, do let me know your opinions.

Okay, I received your review and have made the chapters less, though i will remember double spacing and more to develop my other fanfiction stories. THANKS so much.


End file.
